


Catch Me If You Can

by Izzy Gomes (Alberto_Enchi)



Series: The Chase [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin Clarke, Assassins, Azgeda Clarke Griffin, Azgeda!Clarke, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F, F/M, Grounder Clarke, Ice Nation - Freeform, Ice Nation Clarke, Ice Queen, M/M, Slow Burn, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, general clarke, grounders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberto_Enchi/pseuds/Izzy%20Gomes
Summary: Abandoned as a child after her parent's deaths, Clarke Griffin ends up on the doorstep of the most elite group of assassins in all of the 12 clans. She's all grown up now and is the most feared/accomplished assassin that has ever walked the land.  The name Daemonium strikes fear into everyone who hears it. Having never failed a mission, The Daemonium takes up the most difficult mission of the century. She comes up with a perfect plan and gets started, but everything she has worked for goes out the window after meeting the new green-eyed Commander. It's all lead up to this point, everything- all the lies, deception, jail time, torture, and other complications. It all lead to the moment blue eyes met green.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I'm trying something new so tell me what you think. In this story, the Ark never existed. Everyone is a grounder and are spread around throughout all of the clans. It's kind of a slow burn but in the end, it's worth it. Clexa is going to get the happy ending they deserved so I can promise you they will both survive through everything. 
> 
> Btw Azgeda Clarke slays my existence.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and stick with it till the end. 
> 
> Writing in italics is Trigedaslend, writing in bold is in Azegedasleng (a dialect a little different from Trigedaslend)

The assassin watched from the shadows as the elf started pacing back and forth. He called her here to hire her, yet he still brings four other warriors with him. For his protection, or to subdue her- she didn't yet know.

 

_"Like they could ever actually take me out. I don't know what game you're playing at elf, but tread carefully, or you might drown._ "

 

Clarke sighed and stepped out from behind the tree. She stepped on a twig to make her presence known, before entering the elf's makeshift camp. Upon noticing her arrival, the elf with black curly hair bowed his head in respect.

 

“Ah Daemonium, I wasn’t sure you were going to show up.” The elf commented his lip curling into a menacing smirk.

 

“You speak the language of warriors, yet you aren’t one. Why is that?” Chuckling, the elf took a seat next to the fire and motioned for Clarke to sit next to him. Clarke stood where she was and raised an eyebrow at him. The elf sighed at this.

 

“Well no one knows what language you Brotherhood assassins speak, so I just assumed.”

 

“Assuming things is how you end up dead elf.” The elf gave Clarke a blank look for a moment before letting out a snort.

 

“Elf, good one. It’s because of my black curly hair right?” The assassin didn’t say anything to that. The elf sighed again before continuing on.

 

“You know, most people don’t speak to me in such disrespect. Being the keeper of the Treasury of Delfiikru and all. Then again I suppose it’s more of the fact that I have eyes and ears all over Polis and can have anyone disappear at a moment.”

 

Well, the rumors that this man is full kom em are true. It was surprising to Clarke that this man was not already dead.

 

“You know, most people don’t typically hire someone and then resort to insulting them, as well as trying to hide four gonas, without losing a limb. Now, why did you hire me, Bellamy Blake? It better be worth my time.”

 

“Right to business then, here have a seat and we’ll discuss.”

 

Clarke took a seat on a log and took out a flask. She watched Bellamy whisper to his guards to come out, as she took one long drink. It burned going down, but that was kind of its purpose.

 

_“Drien daun?”_ Clarke asked the guards after watching them stare at her flask. They took is without hesitating and passed it around the circle. All but Bellamy took a drink, now that disappointed Clarke.

 

“Right then, now that we’ve all had our fair share of alcohol, why don’t we get straight to it.” Clarke shrugged at Bellamy and put away her flask, tucking it in her black armor.

 

“Hurry it up curly, I don’t have all night.” Bellamy’s eye twitched just the slightest before he recomposed himself.

 

“I want you to kill Limerick.” Clarke gave him a once-over to see if he was serious, he was.

 

Clarke burst out laughing and almost fell off her log. “Ha, that’s a good one. Kill Limerick Evens!? The man who has his grimy little paws into every industry, in every clan. The man who is in charge of the slave trade, and is the King of crime. It would be easier to take out the commander.”

 

Bellamy didn’t find this funny at all. He tapped his foot on the ground and tried to restrain himself from strangling the most feared assassin of all time. Clarke stopped laughing and sat up straight on her log, pulling up her black cloak a little more over her head.

 

“Oh, this will be good. Why do you want Limerick dead? If he even caught word of you thinking about talking to me, fifty armed men would be at your door in less then an hour.” Bellamy opened his mouth but Clarke put up a hand to stop him from speaking. “Well let’s see, a self-centered man like you doesn’t care about anyone but himself. Well himself… and his sister.

 

The elf shot up off his log and pulled a sword on Clarke. Pointing a sword at Clarke’s throat, Bellamy let out a sort of growl. “Now where is your darling little sister right now Bell? What was her name again… didn’t it start with an O?”

 

“It’s none of your business what her name is.” Clarke smirked at him as she saw one of the guards behind Bellamy drop to the floor.

 

“I don’t really care that much anyways. Now, what has your sister gotten herself into this time?” The elf glared at Clarke and didn’t answer.

 

The assassin swatted away the sword with her hand and let out a chuckle. She raised an eyebrow and waited for Bellamy to continue. He sighed and took a seat on a log closer to her, out of the sight of the guards. Which was a good thing, since two more guards had dropped to the floor.

 

“Limerick he… he wants to take my sister as his fourth wife.” Now Clarke tried not to react to that, but the look on her face must have given away how funny she felt this whole situation was. Bellamy scowled at Clarke for a moment before getting that sad look he gets every time he thinks of his sister's situation.

 

“It’s as simple as this elf, take your sister to the Heda for protection and leave it at that. She’s safe as long as the Heda is alive.”

 

Bellamy sighed and looked up at Clarke. The assassins hood had fallen down, showing her shoulder-length red hair and yellow eyes.

 

‘That’s funny,’ Bellamy thought. He was positive the last person to see the Daemonium said she had long black hair and brown eyes. Putting that to the side, for now, Bellamy got right back on topic.

 

“The problem with that is that the Commander is dying, from a sickness that will take her life in a matter of years. Which would just give Limerick the perfect opportunity to get O- my sister.” Now, this was news to Clarke. She had connections and sources almost everywhere, and if the Commander was sick, she would know about it. So the question was, was Bellamy lying? Or did he know something that has yet to pass?

 

Clarke shook herself from her thoughts and focused back on the elf, trying to suppress the smirk on her face as the fourth guard fell to the ground. This idiot was too caught up in his emotions to notice that his ‘protection’ was all dead. People like Bellamy were what made her job so easy.

 

“Where is your sister now?” At this question, Bellamy’s whole face turned red and he started shaking in anger.

 

“She’s with the Trikru training.” Clarke raised an eyebrow a Bellamy, he seemed to have more he wanted to say.

 

“And?” Clarke asked as she pulled out a dagger and started twirling the blade on the surface of her log. A habit she picked up from her Haihefa.

 

“And I heard she has a thing for one of the Commander’s brothers.” Clarke stifled a laugh and leaned back a little bit.

 

“Which one? She has four.”

 

“If I knew that then I would be sending you out after him.” Bellamy growled. This time Clarke did laugh. It had been a while since she laughed this much in one night, and honestly, it felt good. Now the sound of her laughter surprised Bellamy. To him, it sounded like what he thought happiness should sound like, it was beautiful.

 

After Clarke got a hold of herself she turned back to face the curly elf. “If I take this job what would I get out of it?”

 

“Enough treasures to live the rest of your life in luxury, and whatever you want from Limerick’s vault.” Clarke’s mouth nearly dropped to the floor at this. If- no when- she pulled this off, she and the rest of the Brotherhood could finally lay back and relax. It was always, work, work, work, in the Brotherhood. Never any time to lay back. This though, this could give them all that chance.

 

Bellamy must’ve seen her answer in her face because he got out the contract from his bag and handed it to Clarke. Without hesitating, she cut her finger and signed her name in red blood. A blood contract would hold both of them to this agreement till their deaths, and if broken, be the cause of their deaths.

 

“That’s interesting.” The elf mumbled after watching Clarke sign the contract.

 

She sighed before giving in to what he wanted her to say. “What? What’s interesting?”

 

Bellamy faked surprise at her question. “Oh. It’s just that you being Purple drien au, I thought well, your blood would be purple.”

 

Clarke scoffed and put away her dagger. “You know as well as I that the Purple drien au Kru are a myth meant to keep children indoors at night. So what makes you think that I’m part of this extinct clan?”

 

“It’s just that no one ever knows what you look like-”

 

“Ahh yeah… that’s kind of a good thing and the point of my line of work.” Bellamy huffed at Clarke’s interruption and crossed his arms. She smirked at his childish behavior and motioned for him to finish his sentence.

 

“-and that last time I saw you, you had brown eyes and black hair.”

 

“Must’ve been someone else then.” At these words, a smirk slowly worked its way onto the elf’s face.

 

“No, I know it was you for a fact. They had all of your tattoos. The mark of the Brotherhood, _LEDA,_ on your neck. As well as the word Daemonium burned in iron on the side of both of your ring fingers. Let’s also not forget one of your more memorable tattoos, _KRIPA_ , just a little bit away from your _LEDA_ tattoo and the start of your kill marks. Your kill marks, by the way, go from your _KRIPA_ tattoo, which is on the right side of your neck, all the way down the right side of your back to the back of your knee.”

 

Clarke went silent, trying not to think about the fact that she was indeed a Purple drien au, the last one as it was. Her people were the 13th clan, the clan of people with purple blood. The clan often viewed as the most superior, due to the fact that they stopped aging after a certain age, and had the ability to look like whoever they wanted to. The clan that could telepathically communicate with each other. The Purple drien au Kru were peaceful people who strived to better their intelligence. But all of these things caused them to be seen as a threat to everyone else. So an order was issued to kill every Purple drien au. Her people gave their last moments trying to save and protect Clarke. To make sure their memory was never forgotten, and it wasn’t, not while she was still alive.

 

“You still with me Daemonium?” Bellamy asked with a knowing smirk.

 

“Why Bellamy I have no idea what you’re going on about now. As you can see in the contract, my blood is red. And not even the Purple drien au could change the color of their blood. So I find these accusations a little preposterous and offensive to the memory of the Purple drien au Kru.” Bellamy huffed, having no response to that.

 

“Enough of this nonsense Daemonium, now I’m giving you 12 years to complete this. Now even if you’re not a Purple drien au, you’re still one of the Elite from the Brotherhood. Which means you still don’t age, so this mission should be nothing at all.

 

“Nothing at all, sure, it’s not like it’s 12 years of my life spent trying to take out the most protected person to ever walk this planet. Yeah whatever, it won’t take me that long anyway. They don’t call me the greatest assassin of the five Elites for nothing.”

 

Bellamy shook his head at Clarke and stood up as she did. “Now I just want to warn you, there’s talk that one of the Natblida wants to unite all the clans under one coalition. Now since this mission will take a while, and Commander Nadia will probably be dead before it’s over, you never know who will win the conclave. If this ambitious Natblida wins then you may find it ten times harder to infiltrate the clans without starting an all-out civil war.”

 

“Well, that’s a horrible idea. All the wars, arguments, and past battles will surely prevent this. And even if this Natblida somehow got Trikru and Azgeda together under the same coalition, it would all be held together by a thin thread.” Bellamy just shrugged.

 

“Hey, that’s just what I heard. Don’t kill the messenger.” At this Clarke smirked.

 

“I won’t need to kill the messenger. All I have to do is hope that someone on your trip back home does that for me. That way I would get half the reward without any work.”

 

“Yeah, good luck with that. I have four of the strongest gonas from the Delfikru here to protect me.” Clarke snorted and raised an eyebrow at that. At this behavior, Bellamy turned his head around and his mouth fell open. All his guards were dead, and the Daemonium didn’t even lift a finger.

 

‘How did she do it? The flask!? She must’ve been drinking some sort of poison.’ Bellamy turned back around to confront the assassin, but all he saw was an X carved into the log she was sitting on. He moved closer and traced it with his hand. At that moment an arrow came and got him in the hand. Bellamy gasped and ducked to the ground. He clutched his bleeding hand to his chest and turned to look at the log. The arrive hit the X dead on.

 

“X marks the spot.” Bellamy said out loud in between deep staggered breaths before he passed out. Whether he passed out in fear or from shock, is unknown.

 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Clarke’s cloak swished behind her as she entered her cabin in the woods. She has a lot of planning to do.

 

Taking off her cloak, Clarke ran a hand through her short red hair. Returning it back to its original blonde color. She sat down at the table and pulled out a map of the 12 clans.

 

To do this she needed to get close to one of Limerick’s investments. The only one she could get close to would be the underground beast fights in Polis. Illegal- but easy enough to infiltrate. Now Limerick comes down to the fights for three days every month, that should give her an opening to gain more information.

 

But enough on Limerick, right now she needed to focus on herself. Or rather creating the person she was about to be.

 

Creating a new identity was easy enough. But creating a family, relationships, a past, a home, and memories of her growing up somewhere, took time. Luckily time was something she had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes up with a plan to get close to Limerick in Polis, and gets to work. Working undercover in the Commanders army, a green-eyed Natblida sparks her interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is in Trigedaslend  
> Writing in bold is in Azgedasleng
> 
> Just a heads up, time jumps around a little bit in this chapter.

*One year later*

 

Clarke was really starting to hate her latest mission. ‘Take out Limerick, they said. It’ll be easy, you said in reply.’

 

 _“Easy my ass.”_ Clarke grumbled to herself.

 

She had spent the last year running around trying to create her new identity. Calling in multiple favors from multiple people. After all this time she was finally ready. Clarke had found the perfect place to start her mission. A small village on the edge of the Trikru border. The village Trihosa.

 

Clarke looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced at the new sight. Her blonde hair was cut to her shoulders, and there was dirt rubbed all over her face. She decided to just go as herself this mission since no one really knew what the Daemonium really looked like. Well, she looked like herself, minus the Brotherhood and Daemonium tattoos. She stared into her own blue eyes thinking of what she was leaving behind, well, more like who she was leaving behind.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*Five years ago*

 

A bone shattering scream ripped through the air. Everyone in the assassin compound bolted out of bed and raced to Clarke’s room. She was having a nightmare about the day the bounty hunters wiped out her people.

 

Raven was the first one to reach Clarke’s room; followed by Monty, Ontari, and Bellona.

 

“Clarke. Clarke. Clarke!” Raven yelled as she ran inside and sat on the bed next to Clarke.

 

Clarke bolted straight up in bed, her eyes frantically searching her surrounds. Once she noticed she was in her room, she visibly relaxed. She had the look a survivor gets sometimes. The look of survivors guilt.

 

Monty and Ontari came and sat at the edge of Clarke’s bed, touching her knee in support. Bellona came in last. She walked over to Clarke and enveloped her in a hug.

 

“Hey, it’s alright _Prisa_. There was nothing you could do to save them, you were only five years old.” Clarke relaxed into the hug and wrapped her arms around Bellona’s neck.

 

Bellona ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair, calming her down. Out of everyone in the Brotherhood, Bellona was one of the only ones who had this effect on Clarke.

 

“Hey remember what I always tell you?” Clarke nodded her head and pulled away from the hug.

 

“The past is what makes you what you are. The present is who you are now. You can’t change the past, but you can work to better your future… by living in the present and not worrying about the past.” Clarke said, a small smile forming on her face.

 

“That’s right _Prisa_.” Bellona replied, her own smile starting to form.

 

“Uh….flirting again.” Raven said in between coughs. Clarke looked to the end of her bed and found her three other best friends sitting there.

 

“You’re one to talk Raven. You flirt with every girl, in every village, we stay the night in.”

 

“Oh, you’re in for it now _Prisa_!” Raven said as she jumped on Clarke and started tickling her.

 

“Stop calling me that! Clearly, I have more authority than a Princess does.” Clarke said as she tried to wiggle out from underneath Raven.

 

“Ah-ha! Guys, I found the infamous Daemonium’s weakness! She’s ticklish!” Raven yelled in between laughter.

 

“Move over Rae, I’m coming in.” Ontari jumped on Clarke as well and proceeded to tickle her. Monty just sighed and chuckled at his friends' behavior, before joining in on tickling Clarke to death.

 

“Lona! Help me!” Clarke gasped out.

 

“Normally I would _Prisa_ … but you did steal my dessert last night. Move over, guys!” Bellona joined the dogpile and started hitting Clarke with a pillow. The sound of Clarke screeching and four sets of laughter rang all throughout the compound. Effectively waking up the Assassin Haihefa.

 

“What in the name of Becca is going on in here?” Roan, the King of the compound, asked. Everyone froze in their positions before Clarke sighed in relief.

 

“Finally, someone has come to my rescue.” Clarke sighed and relaxed underneath Raven.

 

Roan took a minute to observe what’s going on before picking up his own pillow.

 

“Clarke you’re basically my own _goufa_ , but you’ve had this coming for a while now.”

 

“What!? No Roan how could you!” Clarke yelled as Roan came over and started bombarding Clarke with his pillow. It didn’t take long until he started hitting everyone with his pillow, leading to an all-out pillow fight between the six of them. As feathers started flying all over the room, Clarke smiled and realized just how lucky she was to have all of these people in her life.

 

“Stop staring off into the distance Clarke! You’re leaving yourself open to attack.” Monty yelled just as Ontari smacked Clarke in the head.

 

Clarke and Monty got back to back and started moving around in a circle. Everyone around them was giving them evil smiles and closing in on them. Monty gulped at the situation he got himself in.

 

“If we survive this Monty, feel free to take naps on my bed whenever you want.”

 

“Well, there’s no way I’m losing this battle now. Clarke to your left.” Clarke whipped around and dodged an incoming pillow from Bellona. Monty and Clarke made eye contact for a moment before breaking their circle and jumping on Ontari and Roan.

 

Raven looked at Bellona, before shrugging and jumping in the new dogpile. Bellona shook her head and laughed. She held up her pillow and charged the pile, right behind Raven.

 

Clarke shrieked with laughter as she was hit with pillows from all sides. ‘This was her family, and she was right where she belonged.’

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Clarke saw herself smile in the mirror. She looked away and walked to the door of her cabin. Clarke picked up her bag and adjusted her villager clothes. Her clothes were itchy and bothering her. They were nothing like the sleek, black, flexible armor she usually wore with a black cloak. No, these clothes were brown and felt as if they were made from a sack. She just sighed and walked out the door, heading to the village where apparently she grew up in. 

 

…..

 

 _“FIRE! Quick, everyone in the shelter!”_ The town leader screamed. Clarke found herself running among the crowd of people heading for the shelter that was made to withstand fires. Someone shoved Clarke out of the way and she went flying into the side of a wagon. She fell to the ground. To avoid the stampede of feet she rolled underneath the wagon, ignoring the soft sound of creaking wood.

 

Clarke groaned and looked towards the building, squinting her eyes because her vision was blurry. After a moment she realized the town leader was standing in the doorway motioning for her to hurry up and get in the shelter. As she attempted to get up the wagon’s wheels gave out, and landed on her feet. One of the handlebars hitting her in the head.

 

 _“Actually getting injured was not apart of the plan.”_ She hissed through her teeth.

 _  
_ _“Hold still, I’m coming to get you!”_ The town leader yelled. Clarke violently shook her head and looked up at the leader who was still far away.

 

 _“Just close the doors without me! GO, SAVE THE REST OF THE TOWN!”_ Clarke yelled over the sound of roaring fire and falling debris. The town leader nodded before turning around and locking him and the other villagers inside the shelter.

 

‘Wow, he really tried to save me there.’ She chuckled to herself for a moment before the wagon fell on top of her some more. Clarke grunted as a piece of wood that got loose, stabbed her in the leg. Her vision started turning black. Whether it was from the hit to the head or the blood loss, she didn’t know. The last thing she heard was an explosion and some ringing, coming from inside the shelter. They really should’ve checked the shelter for anything that could start a fire, before locking themselves in. She lifted her head up and saw flames through the window of the door leading to the shelter. As another explosion went off, this time closer to her, her head dropped to the ground and she passed out.

 

…..

 

 _“Search gon survivors. HOS RAUN! There could be injured.”_ Clarke woke up to the sound of horses and warriors searching the town. She couldn’t open her eyes, and she couldn’t move. Not the situation she wanted to be in, but she could work with it.

 

 _“General we couldn't find any survivors. It seems like everyone burned to death trapped inside this building.”_ A female voice yelled somewhere near her position.

 

 _“Good work Captain. Pick up any supplies worth salvaging and then we’ll head out.”_ Another female yelled back. The General I’m guessing.

 

‘Oh shit, they’re going to leave me behind!’ Clarke panicked and tried to lift her head, hitting it on the debris in the process.

 

Clarke groaned loudly and plopped her head to the ground once again. She faintly heard a set of footsteps running towards her.

 

 _“General! I found a survivor.”_ That first female voice said again.

 

 _“Gyon au help! Captain Indra go assist Captain Onya.”_ The General replied back.

 

 _“Sha General! Thri gonas follow me.”_ This was said by a third voice. Most likely this Indra character. Clarke heard some shuffling right behind her and felt the wagon moving. The piece of wood impaled in her leg just got deeper. Clarke groaned out in pain and tried to open her eyes.

 

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and standing in front of her she saw who she assumed was the first female voice.

 

 _“Hey, stay with me! We’re here to help. I promise you we’re going to get you out of this.”_ Clarke blinked at the figure and tried to make out what she looked like. Although it was blurry, she could see the woman in front of her had black hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes. This woman reached out her hand to her and smiled.

 

 _“My name’s Anya kom Trikru, or Anya if you will. Can you tell me your name?”_ Clarke opened her mouth to respond but squeezed them tightly shut when she felt the wood going farther into her leg. Everything got dizzy and that ringing sound was back. Clarke’s head fell to the ground once more as she lost all concept of all that was going on around her. She faintly heard Anya yelling for help before everything went black. If Raven was here she would probably pass out from laughter if she discovered a Tree Hugger saved her life. Let’s hope she never finds out.

 

…..

 

Clarke gasped and opened her eyes. She scanned her surroundings and found she was in some sort of _fisa_ tent.

 

“Ahh… you’re finally awake. I was wondering how many more days you would be asleep.” A voice spoke from Clarke’s right. She turned her head and found that it was her old friend Commander Nadia. As they made eye contact Clarke found that Nadia didn’t recognize her. Her face scrunched up in confusion at this, before remembering that when Nadia hired her all those years ago she had blue hair.

 

“Where… where am I?” Clarke’s voice was raspy and dry, making it hard to talk. She erupted into a set of coughs. ‘That damn fire. Why did I have to use fire?’ Clarke clawed at her throat. Nadia, noticing this, walked over to Clarke’s bed and handed her a glass of water.

 

“You’re in Polis, safe and sound. Now can you tell me what happened?” Clarke whipped her head around, trying to see if what the Commander said was true. It was, she was in Polis. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

 

The Commander cleared her throat and Clarke turned back to face her. “Yeah, sure I’ll tell you. But first, can you tell me where my _nomon_ and _nontu_ are?”

 

Nadia’s face fell just a little bit at her words. “I’m sorry, but you’re the only survivor of the fire.” Clarke’s mouth dropped open. Her plan had gone exactly as she had planned, that almost never happened. She was sorry so many innocent people had to die, but it was necessary and they won’t be forgotten. Tears started forming in Clarke’s eyes at the thought of all the children in that village.

 

The Commander looked crestfallen at Clarke’s reactions. Nadia was always Clarke’s favorite Heda. She was so caring and compassionate. More on that later, for now, she had a mission to fulfill.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry… um well, I had just come back from a homplei with some of the other hunters when someone yelled fire. Next thing I knew, I was sucked up in the crowd of people rushing for the fire shelter. I got pushed aside and into the side of the wagon. Everyone was coming at me so I rolled under the wagon for safety. A couple of minutes later after the stampede was gone, I heard someone yelling at me to get in the shelter. I tried to get up but the wagon collapsed on me and impaled me in the leg. After realizing that I wasn’t getting out any time soon, and the fires were only getting worse, I yelled for them to close the shelter without me. Some sort of fire reactant got in the shelter as they were sealing it and it caused a chain reaction of explosions. I heard a loud noise from inside the shelter, and then a loud noise to my left. After that everything went black until I heard the warriors searching the village. I called out and passed out again as my wound get deeper.” The Commander looked at Clarke for a moment before deciding that she was telling the truth.

 

 _“Ai laik Krei fiya gon yu.”_ Clarke nodded her head at the Commander's condolences. It was silent for a moment before the Commander spoke again.

 

“For your bravery, and to offer you a new home, I would like to offer you a position in the next batch of _gonas_ training to be apart of my army.” Clarke’s mouth dropped open once again. This was going way better then she thought it would. Now she would have a reason to be wandering around Polis. Besides how hard could training be? Certainly not harder then the training to be apart of the Brotherhood. Definitely not harder then the training to be one of the five Elite. She would accept and see how it plays out from there.

 

“I would be honored, Heda,” Clarke said as she bowed her head. Nadia smiled brightly before coming closer to her and shaking her hand.

 

“It will be a pleasure having you here….?”

 

“Clarke. My name’s Clarke.”

 

“Clarke. It will be a pleasure and an honor.

 

“No, the honor’s all mine, Commander Nadia.” A smirk found it’s way on to Clarke’s face.

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*A year later*

 

“Today is the final test. Judging by how you do today will determine where you get placed for the next year.” General Indra yelled out from the center of the arena. The training instructor that had been training the batch of warriors Clarke was in, called in the newly promoted Trikru General to oversee the final test.

 

“My friend Lincoln is the brother to the Commander, they’ll probably go easy on me.” The ever so arrogant Octavia, a 14-year-old, said.

 

Murphy, another 14-year-old, scoffed at her comment. Yeah, that’s right. Everyone here is 14, and Clarke is 17. She has had to deal with little kids for the past year, all the while she wasn’t getting that much closer to Limerick. But that was probably because a certain 13-year-old, green-eyed, Natblida liked to drag Clarke down to the river to swim every month. Everyone month for four days, the three days the Limerick comes to visit Polis just so happen to be during those swim days. But Clarke couldn’t help it, she could never say no to those adorable green eyes. Even if they got her in trouble a lot.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*11 months ago*

 

“Clarke, you’re supposed to pick up the spear. Not trip on it.” Anya yelled at her. The past month Clarke has been here she has been training with Anya, before moving with the rest of the class. It has been a long aggravating month for Clarke, playing down her skills and abilities. It’s gotten her nowhere, well it has gotten her the title for being the most clumsy warrior in the whole army. So that should draw any suspicion away from her.

 

“I know Anya.” Clarke growled as Anya started circling her. Her patience was running low and soon Clarke’s anger might get the better of her. Anya had been a friend to her this past month; training her, hanging out with her, and treating her with respect, but even Clarke had limits. Anya was also one of the only people close to her age, with an age of 16. She was a Captain, but Clarke had no doubt she would soon be the youngest Trikru General ever.

 

Anya lunged at Clarke from the right, and instead of dodging Clarke weakly raised her spear in between her and Anya. She got tackled to the ground by Anya and her spear was knocked aside.

 

Anya got off of Clarke and didn’t say anything as she handed Clarke her spear back. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke thought she saw someone in the corner, but she dismissed that thought and focused. Both Clarke and Anya completely unaware of the Nightbloods that came to watch the undefeated Anya train.

 

Anya kept poking Clarke with her spear, trying to get her to react. ‘If it’s a reaction she wants, then it’s a reaction she will get.’

 

Anya lunged at Clarke, this time Clarke did not try to pull a weak move and purposefully lose. This time Clarke lost a hold of her emotions and dropped her charade of being this weak clumsy warrior.

 

Clarke lunged at Anya’s feet as Anya aimed for Clarke’s chest. Anya was knocked to the ground but quickly got back up, swinging the end of her spear at Clarke’s head. Clarke was already out of the way and on the other side of Anya. She elbowed Anya in the gut and swiped her spear at Anya’s legs. Anya was momentarily surprised before moving into a backward summersault and circling Clarke again. This time Clarke attacked first. She aimed the point of her spear at Anya’s foot. Anya blocked the attack but wasn’t expecting Clarke to swat her in the face with the end of her spear. Anya stumbled back a few steps and Clarke rushed her. Knocking aside Anya’s spear with her own and jabbing at Anya’s rib. Clarke’s spear was caught in between Anya’s arm and side. Spinning around in a circle, Anya got Clarke’s spear out of her hand and flung it on the other side of the arena. Clarke smirked at Anya, who growled in return. If Anya wanted to fight hand to hand, then that was okay with Clarke. Hand to hand is much more fun anyways.

 

Anya aimed a punch at Clarke’s face, but Clarke dodged it. Throwing a punch of her own in return, catching Anya in the gut. ‘I guess Anya was losing control of her emotions as well. Well, if she wants to end this, then we’ll end it.’ Clarke moved fast towards Anya, who was trying to recover from getting the wind knocked out of her. She swung a leg at Anya. Anya jumped over it, which was exactly what Clarke wanted. Instantly after Anya jumps Clarke’s fist is where Anya’s nose is. Anya falls to the ground and Clarke hears a crack.

 

‘I think I just broke her nose. Shit, I didn’t mean to hit that hard. I shouldn’t of let her rile me up like that.’ Clarke looked down at Anya and tried not to smirk at the sight of her nose bleeding. She tried, she really did, but letting Anya beat her every day for the past month was really getting to Clarke. One could say she had some built up frustration.

 

“Stop smirking and help me up _branwoda_.” Clarke helped Anya to her feet, but as soon as she got up she was knocked back down.

 

Clarke let out a laugh as she found that a little girl knocked Anya down. Upon hearing Clarke laugh, Anya scowled and get back up. The little girl holding Anya’s hand.

 

“Well hello, little one. What’s your name?” Clarke asked, addressing the younger girl.

 

“Alexandria.” The little girl looked up at Clarke and Clarke was taken back by just how green her eyes were.

 

“I think I’ll call you greeny. So greeny how old are you?” Greeny looked at Anya for a moment before rushing over to Clarke, enveloping her in a hug.

 

“I’m 12.”

 

“Well, what is a cute little 12-year-old doing hanging around here with mean old Anya?”

 

“You’re a year older than me.” Anya grumbled, but Clarke shushed over her.

 

“I was going to go on a walk with her, but you seem like more fun.” Greeny said as she looked up at Clarke.

 

“You got that right, I’m way more fun than Anya. Can I join you on your walk then?” Clarke asked as she bowed her head, pretending greeny was royalty.

 

“Why of course…?”

 

“Clarke.”

 

“Why of course Klark.”

 

“It’s Clarke.”

 

“Klark.”

 

“No, Clarke. You know what, nevermind. Let’s go.” Greeny smiled up at Clarke and put her hand in Clarke’s.

 

“So what are you doing here?” Alexandria asked.

 

“Training to be a warrior in the Commanders army. What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m a Natblida, training to be the next Commander.” She said as she puffed her chest out in pride.

 

“Really, well how’s that going?” Their voices faded away as they left the arena. Leaving Anya clutching her bleeding nose, wondering what the hell just happened?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*Back to the final test*

 

“Now for the final assignments and promotions. Nathan Miller, Charlotte, Harper, Murphy, Octavia, Costia, you will be assigned with 23 students who tested this morning, serving under Captain Clarke. Captain you and your unit are to move out to the borders by Azgeda tomorrow morning. Thank you all for your hard work. Dismissed.” General Indra gave a curt nod in Clarke’s direction before exiting the arena.

 

‘Great, I have a unit made up of 14-year-olds.’

 

“Okay everyone, get a good night’s rest and meet me at the bottom of the Tower tomorrow at dawn. If you’re not there when I am, then you’re getting left behind. Now go, say your goodbye’s and go pack. It’s going to be one long year. “

 

Everyone scurried off and a smirk found it’s way on Clarke’s face. She was looking at the new huge scar going through Octavia’s left eyebrow. Indra did not go easy on Octavia like she bragged she would earlier. Now Octavia was a good warrior, just a little arrogant and cocky. But a year with Clarke will do great to help that.

 

Clarke moved to exit the arena before being knocked to the ground.

 

“Greeny, we have to stop meeting like this.” Alexandria just ignored Clarke and hugged her tighter. Clarke sighed at looked up at Anya, who looked at her for a moment before joining in on the bone-crushing hug Clarke was receiving.  

 

“Stay safe out there Clarke. The Azgeda borders can be tricky.” Clarke nodded at Anya, who hugged her for one more second before stepping back. That was more then she expected Anya to say, for she was not one for words. Or emotions for that matter.

 

Clarke heard a sniffle and looked down at little Alexandria. Her heart almost breaking as greeny made eye contact with her.

 

“Don’t go Klark. Stay here, with me.” Clarke ran her fingers through Alexandria’s brown hair and closed her eyes. This goodbye was hard. Harder, then she expected.

 

“I have to greeny. But hey, don’t worry, you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.” The Natblida took a step back and nodded at Clarke, tears threatening to fall.

 

Clarke waved at Anya and Alexandria before exiting the arena. Not knowing that she would be breaking that promise she made in a few years.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the ages are a little weird, with Lexa being like 12 and 13 but trust me. In the next chapter, big things are going to happen and the years will go by fast. With Clarke staying at age 17 the whole time, we will eventually get to the point where Lexa is the older one.
> 
> Comment what you think and leave Kudos


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright everybody listen up!” Clarke slowed her horse down and turned around so she could face her warriors. Just a few feet in front of her Murphy and Charlotte started whispering, ignoring their superiors call for silence.

 

“Now you don’t have to respect me, but you do have to listen to me. We’re all stuck with each other for the next year. We’ll be fighting side by side, relying on each other to survive. If we all want to come out of this alive, then we have to be able to trust each other on the battlefield. Trust takes time and hard work, so that’s why each of us has to try our hardest.” Clarke looked over and glared at Murphy and Charlotte, their whispers now being the only thing anyone could hear in miles.

 

Upon noticing everyone's attention was on them, they sat straight up and acted like nothing was wrong. Clarke continued staring at them until they looked like they wanted to disappear into thin air. Octavia snorting from behind them cause Clarke to look at her and not those two.

 

“Suck ups,” Octavia whispered as she road up alongside Charlotte. Murphy and Charlotte’s faces turned bright red. They opened their mouths to say something but stopped when Clarke raised a hand up.

 

“Octavia.”

 

“Clarke.” Clarke raised an eyebrow at the girl, and the girl raised one back.

 

“It’s Captain to you unless I tell you otherwise.”

 

“My sincerest apologies your Highness.” Clarke narrowed her eyes at the girl. Octavia looked uneasy at this but still stood her ground. ‘How did I go from being the most feared assassin to being the babysitter of immature little tree huggers?’ Clarke shook her head and smirked at the girl in front of her.

 

“Costia!” A girl from the middle of the pack road up and bowed her head a little at Clarke.

 

“Yes, Captain?”

 

“Take the saddle off of Octavia’s horse and let it go.” Costia looked confused for a moment, before following Clarke’s order. The horse looked up at Clarke and Clarke smiled. She jerked her head to the forest on the right of her. The horse neighed before running off into the forest.

 

“Everybody move out! We’ve only just left Polis so we have a long ways to go if we want to get to the campsite before nightfall.”

 

“Wait, wait!” Clarke sighed and raised her hand again, stopping the other warriors.

 

“Did you not hear me, Octavia? We’re kind of on a time limit here.”

 

“What am I supposed to ride!?” She yelled.

 

“Nothing. You’re not supposed to be riding anything. It wouldn’t make any sense to have you ride anything since you’ll be running.” Octavia’s mouth dropped open and her face turned bright red. To the side of her Murphy and Charlotte started laughing. Not even Costia could hide her smile.

 

“What-”

 

“Maybe next time that will teach you to show a little respect to your superiors.” Clarke gave her one more smirk before turning her horse around. “Oh, and if you fall behind, you get left behind.” With that Clark took off down the trail, her 28 other warriors close behind her. Octavia, well that left Octavia sprinting behind them trying not to fall behind.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“We’ll camp here.” Costia nodded at Clarke and went to relay the message to the rest of the warriors. As Costia rode away Clarke dismounted her horse and walked to the edge of their camp.

 

Their campsite was on the edge of a cliff. The cliff looked directly down on the Trikru/Azgeda border. It was the perfect location, not the one Clarke was told to go to, but it was where they would make camp anyways. The only way into the camp was a path that leads in between two mountainsides. The entrance was narrow and went up high, so anybody coming in would be seen before they made it in the camp. It wasn’t where Trikru warriors normally make camps, but then again Clarke wasn’t Trikru.

 

Costia made her way back to Clarke just as the moon reached its peak overhead. “The campsite is secured and we’re all awaiting orders Captain.” Clarke let out a small laugh. She still wasn’t used to being called a Captain.

 

“You can call me Clarke.”

 

“I find that highly inappropriate, us having just met and the fact that you’re my superior-”

 

“It’s only fitting that we get to know each other and become friends. You are my second after all.” Costia’s mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it. A smile soon spreading across her face.

 

“Thank you Capt- Clarke, thank you, Clarke.” Clarke turned from looking over the cliff and faced Costia.

 

“I want two guards posted on the entrance into camp at all times. Switch them out every six hours. There should also always be three guards here, overlooking the valley. We don’t want any surprises from the Ice Nation.” Costa nodded her head before opening her mouth to speak.

 

“You really don’t like to do things the Trikru way, do you?” Clarke looked curiously at Costia for a moment. Costia started twirling her hair around her finger and maintained eye contact with Clarke. A smile found its way onto the older girls face. She knew she picked Costia as her second for a reason.

 

“Costia if there’s one thing I want you to remember about me, it’s that I am not a tree hugger.”

 

“Did you just call the Trikru tree huggers?” Costia smirked at her new Captain, already deciding that she liked her.

 

“Yes, I did. You would too if you’ve ever seen a Trikru scout climbing down from their posts. They do this little scoot down thing, that looks like they are either hugging or trying to hump the tree. Now why they don’t just jump down from the trees, will always be a mystery to me.” Costia looked at Clarke for a moment, before breaking out into laughter. She laughed so hard she almost fell off the cliff. Clarke caught Costia before she could fall, and joined in on her laughter.  

 

Clarke sobered up before Costia and gave the girl a little push towards the center of the camp. “Now go get those guards posted, and tell everyone that I want them all in the clearing at noon for training.” Costia gave her a thumbs up before stumbling into camp, still laughing.

 

‘I just might be able to enjoy my time here with these snarky teens.’ Clarke turned back to face the valley and immersed herself in her thoughts. She would have to figure out what everyone was good at tomorrow. It would take a difficult exercise to do that. But Clarke decided she would make it easier than the one she had to go through. She smiled at the memory of her going through the exercise. It felt like it was just the other day she was going through her training.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*Many years ago*

 

“I’m sorry you want to train me to do what? Kill people? I’m six! If it wasn’t for my superior intelligence I wouldn’t even be able to hold this amount of a sophisticated conversation with you.” A short girl from the Blue Cliff Clan was yelling her head off to the assassin guarding the new batch of recruits.

 

“Oh call down Raven. You’re lucky to be alive right now, they saved our lives after the Maunon attacked our village.” Another girl who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes was holding Raven from attacking the guard. Even the guard looked frightened by the yelling brunette with dark brown eyes in front of him.

 

“How are you even strong enough to hold me back right now!?” Raven yelled as she tried to wiggle out of the girl's arms. After another minute of struggling, Raven huffed and gave up trying to strangle the guard.

 

“Calm down you two, you’re being too loud. I’m trying to sleep.” A little girl with red hair and yellow eyes was laying on the floor, her feet kicked up and not a care in the world.

 

“Calm down!?” Raven was shaking with rage now.

 

“Oh, why did you have to go and say that?” The girl with hazel eyes moved to try to restrain Raven, but she was shoved aside.

 

“Oh, you’re going to get it now.” Raven rolled up her sleeves and made her way over to the girl laying on the floor.

 

“What are you going to do about it? Like you said earlier, you’re six.” The girl got up off the ground and leaned against the wall. “Besides you couldn’t actually hurt me, you’re from the Blue Cliff Clan.” The girl smirked as Raven’s face turned into a look of pure murder.

 

“You got something about Ontari and I being from Ouskejon Kru?” The girl with hazel eyes, Ontari, came up and stood beside Raven.

 

“No. I’m stating the fact that you and your mountain people can’t fight very well. Which as I said earlier, means you couldn’t actually hurt me.”

 

“We may be some of the least experienced fighters, but at least we aren’t murderous little thieves. That right, I recognize your markings. Your Sankru, the thieves of the deserts. You ambush, steal, torture, and then kill anyone who steps in the desert. At least in the mountains, we have something called honor.” Ontari smirked at the yellow-eyed girl. From beside her Raven nodded her head in agreement.

 

“Hey, we’re all here because of the fact that we don’t have any parents alive, or ones that want us. We aren’t in our old clans anymore, that means we don’t have to keep up our old clans’ rivalries.” A boy with black hair and black eyes stepped out of the shadows and in between the three girls.

“Stay out of this boy! Your clan isn’t any better than yellow eyes over here. You’re Louwoda Kliron Kru, the Shadow Valley clan. You guys are always sneaking around, spying on everyone, selling out information to murderers. You know nothing of honor either.” This time Ontari nodded her head at Raven’s statement. The boy glared at them before moving to stand next to yellow eyes. Giving up on the idea of keeping the peace.

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” A little girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes stood up from the corner and moved to the center of the conflict. She had fresh scars on her face, the most noticeable one being a scar that cut through her lip. It was on the right side of her mouth and cut through both lips. It looked like someone dragged a knife through her face.

 

“We’re all in pretty much the same situation. Locked in an assassin compound, about to be trained to become the newest breed of assassins. Instead of fighting each other let’s focus on getting out of here. Now, we’ve been in here for about three hours now, meaning that this is some sort of test. A test we have to pass, or else.” The blonde was throwing her hands in the air as she was talking. It looked like she succeeded in calming down both sides of the clans. The guard on the other side of the room raised an eyebrow at how they all listened to the blonde.

 

“You’re right. What do you think we should do to get out of here?” Clarke turned to look at the yellow-eyed girl who was talking.

 

“I suggest before we try to get out of here, we try to trust each other first. Let’s just start out with introducing ourselves. But before we get to that, everyone should apologize to each other. We can’t build trust if everyone is still holding grudges against one another.” Everyone nodded at the blonde’s words and moved closer to her. Forming a circle around her.

 

“Alright I’m sorry if I took out my clan’s feelings about your clans’ on you guys, I shouldn’t judge anyone who I haven’t met yet,” Raven said. When she was done talking she sat down.

 

“I don’t know you guys, and I just jumped to conclusions about what type of people you are. I apologize if I offended you.” Ontari sat down next to Raven.

 

“I also just took a side after one insult about my clan. I should’ve insisted a little more that we needn’t fight. I’m sorry guys.” The boy sat down next to Ontari and everyone looked at the yellow-eyed girl still standing. She glared at Raven who was motioning for her to say her sorry.

 

The blonde in the middle stuck out her hand to the girl, who was now looking directly at the blonde. “Hey, it’s okay, just take a deep breath. If you want to, all you have to say is three words.”

 

The yellow-eyed girl gave the blonde a smile before taking her hand. “I am sorry everyone. I get a little emotional when it comes to personal issues. I definitely shouldn’t have expressed my anger out on people who are in the same situation as me.” The blonde smiled at the girl and they both sat down, still holding hands. Contact with the blonde seemed to be calming the yellow-eyed girl.

 

They sat in silence for a while until Raven clapped her hands together. “Alright, introductions then. I’ll go first. Hey everybody, my name is Raven Reyes kom- well since we’re here I’m going to assume we don’t have any specific clans anymore. So I guess I’m just Raven Reyes. I am six and was from the Ouskejon Kru, or Blue Cliff Clan if you will.” They went around in a circle.

 

“I’m Ontari, and I’m also six years old. Raven and I were both from the Bouda Village, in the Blue Cliffs.”

 

“I’m Monty Green and I was born in Shadow Valley or the Louwoda Kliron Kru. I am six years old as well.”

 

As they got to the yellow-eyed girl, the blonde squeezed her hand in reassurance. “I’m Bellona Hayes, and as you probably guessed… six years old. I was from the Sankru or as some people call us, the Desert Clan.”

 

When it was the blonde’s turn, she closed her eyes and took a couple deep breathes. “My name is Clarke Griffin, and I’m five years old. I’m from the…. the Purple Drien au kru. But that was before we were exterminated seven days ago. I’m the only survivor.” A tear rolled down Clarke’s face. But she wiped it away, for she had done enough crying these past seven days to last four lifetimes.

 

The other kids bowed their heads at the mention of the fallen 13th clan. Clarke raised her head up high and stood up, dropping Bellona’s hand.

 

“Enough of that, we have to come up with a plan to get out of here. Any ideas?” The other kids stood up and looked around the room, trying to think of their own plan.

 

“I got one!” Monty raised his hand and started jumping up and down.

 

“Alright, what do you got?”

 

“We knock out the guard and let out a couple of loud screams. Then we hide in the shadows and when they come to investigate the noise, we sneak out.”

 

“That’s a good idea, but not all of us have the stealth level of a ninja,” Ontari said.

 

“Who said I was a ninja? I’m six.”

 

“We said so!” The other four kids said at the same time. Monty shrugged his shoulders before taking a step back.

 

“How about we wait for the guards to come gets us, they have to eventually, even if it’s to collect our bodies. Then when they come in we jump them. There are five of us, and they would underestimate us enough to only send one or two guards. We could overpower them.” Ontari suggested. 

 

“Also a good plan, but I doubt we all are as strong as you,” Clarke said.

 

“I got one, stand back, it will blow you guys off your feet. We knock out the guard, or whatever, and then we look around for something to blow the door. Either we make some sort of bomb or something to pop the door off its hinges, I don’t really have a preference.” Raven was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

 

“I like the creativity in that. But we all have our own skills and forgive me if I’m making assumptions, but we don’t know how to make bombs. Or what to collect to pop the door off its hinges.” Raven nodded at Clarke’s words and took a step back.

 

“I say we all charge the guard in here and tie him up. From there, we should be able to get information out of him. The more force necessary, the better.” Bellona smiled evilly and the guard behind them looked surprised and scared at that.

 

“Alright, that can be plan B,” Clarke said. “So all together that gives us plans that use strength, torture, stealth, and wisdom. Very diverse ideas, and personalities we have.”

 

They all though over what to do for a moment before Bellona opened her mouth. “What do you think we should do _Prisa_?” Clarke smiled at the nickname before thinking it over.

 

“I think we go over there and talk to the guard. Using all of our brains we should be able to trick him into revealing some sort of information.” Clarke whispered that last sentence.

 

“I like that idea.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“It is the easiest.”

 

“Yeah, the other ways would probably make the rest of this compound mad at us.”

 

Clarke motioned for them to huddle up. She put her arms around Raven and Bellona before speaking in a whisper. “So I’ll go up to Roan and then-”

 

“Wait did you say, Roan!?” Raven whispered.

 

“Uh yeah… why?”

 

“Roan is the King of Brotherhood Assassins. And you’re saying he has been in here the entire time posing as a guard!”

 

“Oh my Becca, you’re right. He was trying to trick us.”

 

“Well now what do we do?” Monty whispered in a concerned tone.

 

“We can’t do anything,” Ontari said.

 

“Ontari is right. If we even look at the King the wrong way we’re dead!” Everyone grew silent at Raven’s words.

 

“I got an idea,” Clarke said.

 

“What is it?” Bellona asked.

 

“I’ll just go up to him, and ask him what’s going on.”

 

“That’s stupid!”

 

“It’s suicide!”

 

“Oh hell no!’”

 

“That’s actually a good idea.” Everyone turned to look at Raven when she said this.

 

“How is that a good idea? In what way is that a good idea!?” Bellona asked.

 

“Well think about it, assassins are known for being sneaky deceptive warriors, in and out. Always thinking ahead of their targets. Always on a time limit. Everyone knows this about them, which means everyone would overthink every situation. To try to find something where they would never ever think to put it. They think to outsmart an assassin they would have to think farther outside the box then an assassin would. Now if I was an assassin, I would become the box.”

 

“Become the box!?” Bellona said in a laugh.

 

“That’s all you got out of that speech?” Raven asked.

 

“I see where you’re going here, Raven. What’s the best way to trick someone who is expecting tricky and never before thought of scenarios? The answer is to pick the simplest and easiest choice. Here watch.” Clarke broke away from the circle and marched her way over to Roan. The other four gave each other looks and followed close behind her.

 

Clarke dropped to one knee and bowed her head, the others followed her example.

 

“We’re ready to do whatever you say, Roan, King of the Brotherhood.” Roan smiled at them before helping them stand up.

 

“I must say that you guys figured it out faster than anyone else ever has. But there’s one thing you should know, and that is that since you guys are apart of the Brotherhood now, you will never bow to anyone. Not a Queen, not a Commander, and not a King. Bowing shows weakness and gives them power over you. If you are to ever bow to anyone, make it your lover, or someone who you want to show the world that you support.” The kids looked at each other and smiled. They rushed King Roan and tackled him to the ground, giving him a big group hug.

 

As the kids started laughing, Roan joined in, already knowing that he made the best decision in his life to take in these kids. He would give them a home, a way to defend themselves, a job, and most importantly… a family.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*Present day*

 

“Where do you think she’s from?” Charlotte asked Harper.

 

“I have no idea. She has no tribal markings from any clans, and someone like her should have at least one from somewhere.” Charlotte nodded her head at this.

 

“I think she’s from Azgeda.” The kid named Miller said. To the left of Miller, Murphy nodded his head.

 

“I can see that. That look she gave Octavia was… how do you put it?”

 

“It was a look that said that she could literally kill you in about a thousand different ways all under ten seconds,” Costia said, finishing Murphy’s sentence for him.

 

“Okay, now you guys are just exaggerating,” Harper said. “I mean she doesn’t have the reputation as the clumsiest warrior in all of Polis for nothing.” Octavia came up next to Costia.

 

“No, I think Costia is right. I mean have you guys ever seen her fighting. I saw her once. She was training with Anya, and a group of Nightbloods was watching them. Anya kept yelling at Clarke to stop tripping over her spear. But I saw her eyes. She looked irritated and annoyed at Anya, she had the look of someone who was being scolded by someone who was far below them in skill level. Every time she tripped there was a slight delay, almost like she was tripping on purpose. I believe that she is pretending to be this clumsy person. For what? I don’t know. But all I know is that she wants to stay under the radar, and shouldn’t be underestimated. I already made the mistake of disrespecting her once, I won’t be disappointing her again. She’s far more talented then she is letting on.” The small group around her nodded.

 

“But if she was deceiving everyone about who she was, shouldn’t we report that to the Commander?” Charlotte asked.

 

“No. We may have been sent by the Commander, but we’re Clarke’s warriors. Loyalty to her first.” Miller said. Everybody nodded at that. That was when Clarke came strutting out in front of everybody. They all stood up straight and got in a line. The six teens didn’t know how much of that conversation Clarke heard and were nervous. But they relaxed when Clarke gave them a big smile. She heard it all of course but was going to pretend she didn’t. For now, she was just glad to know that they would follow her, and not the Commander or anyone else. She may just be a Captain in the Commanders army and in front of these kids, but she was an Elite, a leader. She was Clarke Griffin, she was going to do things her way and was glad these kids would have her back.

 

“Everybody pick a partner and a weapon of your choice. Today we are going to figure out what you are best at. Whether it’s short range fighting, longe range, or healing. We are not leaving this field until everyone is certain that they found something that they are good at.” Clarke smiled at the teens once more. “Now go! I’ll be observing and giving you feedback.” She made a gesture with her hands for them to get going. They all rushed around to get a partner and a weapon.

 

‘This was going to be a long day.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys but I always love how sassy Raven's attitude is. Anyways I hope you guys liked the Chapter!  
> I love your guys' comments, so just go ahead and say whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are in Trigedasleng

“Alright everyone, I’ve been watching you all and I’ve decided to try out some new things. Octavia, pick up that big sword over there and go train with the four warriors over there. Miller, you pick up that spear and go train with those four over by the wall. Murphy- for heaven's sake put that sword down- go pick out a bow and take these four to the archery range. Harper, you and the four standing next to you go wait inside the medical tent for me. Charlotte, you and the other four warriors from Shadow Valley pick up a dagger and go over by the cliff. Costia, pick up another sword, you’ll be better with two and take the last three warriors over there.” Everyone nodded and did what they were told.

 

“Oh, and if I said your name, you will be the unit commander of the warriors with you. Each unit will specialize in the weapon, or skill, I told you. Miller go get your group warmed up, I’ll be coming over there after I visit the _fisa_ tent.” Miller nodded and Clarke turned around heading towards the healers' tent.

 

As she walked inside she received looks of gratitude from the five warriors in there. These warriors were made to be healers. They disliked hurting anyone and were always such kind and compassionate people. Harper was the head _fisa_ in here.

 

“Captain although I’m very honored to be put in charge of these people, I’m worried that I’m not qualified enough to lead them.” Clarke let out a small laugh and walked to the center of the room.

 

“Harper you’re from the Plain Riders, you guys are all literally healers. And from what I saw a couple of months ago, you’re one of the best ones for your age.” Harper’s cheeks turned bright red and she bowed her head, taking a step back.

 

“Now, I was trained in healing by some of the best healers out there. So I’m going to teach you a few quick things today. After that, I’ll leave Harper to teach you guys whatever. I have to go to Miller’s group today but don’t think I’m playing favorites. Every day I am going to personally train a unit with what I know, switching from unit to unit every day. Today are the spearsmen, tomorrow the archers, then you guys, and so on.” The five healers nodded their heads and made a circle around Clarke.

 

“Okay, so I have some training dummies for you guys to practice on. Everybody stand over one.” They all went to a table and hovered over their dummies.

 

“Now when you can’t detect someone's heartbeat, that doesn’t mean they’re beyond saving. But it does mean you have to act fast. Put your hand together like this, and put it on their chest. Follow my lead here… you want to push down on their chest and give them chest compressions. You’re trying to get their heart beating again. Do this thirty times, and if their still not breathing, blow into their mouth twice. By doing this you’re trying to put oxygen back into their system. After the two breaths, repeat the process. Thirty chest compressions, two blows. When you push onto their chest, you want to do be firm and strong, but that doesn’t mean banging on their chest. On some occasions, their ribs might break, but that’s fine. Your main focus is to get them breathing again. Now I’m going to hand this off to Harper, good luck.” As Clarke left the tent she gave them all a smile, ignoring the astonished looks they were giving her.

 

“Miller! Your group is next…”

 

…..

 

“Hey, guys,” Clarke said as she sat down on the cliff. Sitting in a circle watching the valley was Charlotte, Harper, and Miller.

 

“Hey, Captain,” Harper said, giving her a big smile.

 

“Okay I think after a day of intense training, and the fact that you guys kept up, gives you guys the right to just call me Clarke.”

 

“Are you sure? Cause last time I called you that you let my horse go and had me run all the way here.” Octavia, Murphy, and Costia came and sat in the circle.

 

“I needed to show you who was in charge. Besides, it was great exercise!” Clarke said, laughing. Octavia smiled and shook her head. They all just sat in silence, looking up at the night sky. It was peaceful until Murphy started talking.

 

“Well, tomorrow I’m going to have to visit the village nearby... because somebody just challenged me to a drinking contest.” He threw a look at Costia, who just smirked in reply.

 

“I hope you guys are talking about water because you’re 14!” Harper said, giving them a look.

 

“Nope. The village of Stelfi is known for having the best wine all throughout Trikru.” Murphy replied.

 

“Costia!?” Harper accused.

 

“Hey, all I said was that the people of the Glowing forest got nothing on the Lake people when it comes to alcohol.” She replied. Octavia and Miller started laughing. Charlotte merely raised an eyebrow.

 

“Clarke! Surely you aren’t going to allow them to have a drinking contest!?” Everybody turned to look at Clarke.

 

“Hey don’t turn to me, I am definitely not the best role model when it comes to alcohol. I could’ve probably drunk all of you guys under the table at age 12.” Harper’s face turned to that of surprise, while Murphy and Costia started smirking. Leaving the others laughing.

 

“Did you say the village of Stelfi?” Clarke asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s the nearest village,” Murphy said. Clarke nodded her head before standing up.

 

“Where are you going?” Octavia asked.

 

“I have an old…… acquaintance… that lives in Stelfi. I owe them a visit. Costia, I probably won’t be back till sometime tomorrow. At dawn get everybody up and bring them on a run. After that lead them in any other physical exercises you want. Do that till noon. At noon, just sit around and get to know one another more. As I said, trust is the most important thing between warriors. From there have everyone bond with their horses. You wouldn’t want to ride a horse that doesn’t like you nor trust you, now would you?” Costia nodded her head. As Clarke turned to leave, Octavia called her name and stood up.

 

“Umm… I don’t want to be a stickler, but I don’t have a horse to bond with.” Octavia nervously rubbed her arm as Clarke just looked at her.

 

“You can have my horse. I don’t really use horses anyways. And if I must, I’ll pick one up on my way back from the village.” Octavia nodded and sat back down.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking… how are you going to get to Stelfi?” Everyone looked at Clarke at Miller's question.

 

She gave them a smirk before answering. “Why I’m going to run there of course. It’s been a while since I’ve got to do any real training anyways.” Clarke tipped an imaginary hat at them and turned around, heading to her tent.

 

When she got to her tent she took off her brown Trikru armor and put on her slick black armor. She slipped her black cloak on and stepped out of her tent, allowing her tattoos to reappear. Clarke pulled her hood up and made her way to the entrance of the camp.

 

At the entrance Atom and Dax were standing guard, each positioned on one side of the entrance, looking down the narrow path the lead into camp. They were standing alert and had their weapons ready. Clarke sighed. ‘For once I wish my guards were asleep at their posts. Now how am I going to get out?’

 

She moved to the right of Dax and approached the mountainside. She would have to climb her way out.

 

Clarke grabbed onto the rocks and started climbing upwards. She decided she was high enough when the light from Atom and Dax’s campfire was no longer shining on the part of the mountain she was on. Slowly and carefully, Clarke started climbing to the left, until she reached the turn in the mountain. She turned onto the path that leads to camp and continued moving to the left. When she was far enough that the two guards couldn’t see her, she dropped down and landed forward into a roll. With one last look at the path leading into camp, she smirked and took off sprinting into the woods.

 

…..

 

When Clarke entered the pub, a bell marked the sound of her arrival.

 

 _“We’re closed. Can’t you read the sign?”_ A voice yelled at Clarke from behind the bar. It looked like it was only Clarke and the person behind the bar in the pub. That was a good thing.

 

 _“I had thought you would make an exception for me.”_ The person behind the bar froze and turned around slowly. When Clarke dropped her hood, the person jumped over the bar and rushed Clarke. Clarke barely caught herself from falling as the bar owner enveloped her in a hug.

 

 _“I thought you were dead! No one has heard from you in two years. You just disappeared, and I knew that in your line of work that you were probably dead.”_ The girl leaned back from hugging Clarke and studied her for a moment, before slapping her.

 

 _“You can’t just disappear like that! You had me and the whole Brotherhood worried sick. Oh, you’re lucky I don’t just go get your friends right now and leave you to them. They’ll give you more than a slap, that’s for sure.”_ Clarke chuckled and rubbed her cheek. This was why she was friends with the bar owner, she had guts and wasn’t afraid of anything.

 

 _“Now Niylah, don’t you want to know why I’m here?”_ Niylah studied her once more before taking her hand and leading to a seat by the bar. Clarke sat down as Niylah walked behind the bar and took out some shot glasses.

 

 _“I have a feeling that whatever you’re about to tell me is going to require a lot of alcohol,”_ Clarke smirked and nodded at Niylah. The bar owner filled up eight shot glasses and put them on a plater. She walked around the bar and sat next to Clarke. Laying out four glasses for herself, and four for Clarke. Niylah sat the bottle of liquor in between them before picking up a shot. As Niylah raise one in the air, Clarke picked one up and followed her lead.

 

_“To old friendships.”_

 

 _“To old friendships.”_ Clarke downed her shot and picked up another. She had a feeling it would take a while to get Niylah drunk, so Clarke drank alongside with her. It would be a while before she could question Niylah without her remembering it. All she had to do was play along.

 

…..

 

 _“So you’re telling me that Bellona comes in here once a month to get drunk with you!? When did that become a thing? Why is that a thing? Bellona has hated you ever since she found out that we slept together a couple of times!”_ Clarke was laughing and swaying in her chair. It turns out that it would take the whole night and most of the next day to get Niylah drunk, leaving Clarke very much so drunk alongside her.

 

 _“I don’t know why! But… but… I’m glad you’re not dead. I don’t look good in black, and I wouldn’t want to look bad at your funeral.”_ Niylah was giggling and hiccupping in between words. Clarke laughed alongside her, swinging around her mug full of alcohol.

 

 _“So Niy, what can you tell me about Limerick Evens?”_ Niylah laughed at this and topped off Clarke’s mug.

 

_“Now, why would you assume I know anything about that roach!?”_

 

 _“Because I know that last harvest festival you were serving at one of his parties and managed to get him extremely drunk. I heard he even spilled all of his secrets to you, and forgot he did so in the morning!”_ Clarke clinked mugs with Niylah, before taking a big swig.

 

 _“You’re right! How did you know that? Never mind, never mind. You’re like a sneak little assassin, a very very gorgeous sneaky little assassin. Oh my Becca! Are you an assassin!? Am I friends with an assassin? Hey did you know I’m friends with the Daemonium!? Do you know her?”_ Niylah was rambling and laughing. She was a very happy energetic drunk. Clarke was drunk herself, but she was more of a flirty drunk, which could lead to some problems in her line of work. It was a good thing only seven people in this world could get her drunk, Niylah included.

 

_“Why you’re very good looking yourself? Say, are you seeing anyone right now?”_

 

 _“Why I’m seeing you silly. I mean come on, you are sitting in front of my eyeballs. And my eyeballs see. They see you, and this mug!”_ Niylah let out some sort of war cry before downing her entire mug. Clarke smirked as she watched the girl in front of her, letting her eyes wander wherever they please.

 

_“How would I get close to him?”_

 

 _“Uh… by walking up to him!?”_ Niylah started laughing again as she filled up her mug.

 

 _“Say I wanted to get close to him to kill him. My friend the Daemonium wants to know.”_ Niylah nodded her head at this, it made sense to her.

 

_“Well, then you would have to visit his five advisors. They are said to hold the key to Limerick.”_

 

 _“Well, who are they?”_ Niylah shrugged and filled up Clarke’s mug again.

 

_“The only person who knows that is a dude named Feri.”_

 

_“Did you say fairy?”_

 

 _“No, Feri. He’s apart of a group of Azgeda who don’t really like how the Queen is running things. The last batch of people who wanted Nia to win against her sister and claim the throne. But, Nia lost and was killed. Now, these bad men are very mad. They like to capture warriors and torture them for the fun of it. Feri is the dude who personally tortures them. He has one eye. One eye just like Limerick! Maybe they are apart of the one eye club and so Limerick intrusted Feri with the information!”_  Niylah was giggling so hard she fell off her chair and landed on the floor. She looked surprised for a moment before she continued giggling. Clarke started laughing at her and fell off her own chair, causing the two drunk girls to laugh even harder. They hugged each other and started rolling around on the floor.

 

_“I bet that I can stand up only with my tongue to support me!”_

 

 _“Oh, you’re on Clarke! If you can do that then I’ll tell you exactly where Feri is hiding out these days.”_ They shook hands and Clarke tried to get up, stumbling down and landing on Niylah a couple of times in the process.

 

 _“Watch this Niy. You’re about to be blown away!”_ Clarke made a big whooshing noise- imitating the wind- and stood up. Shaking her butt and sticking her tongue out at Niylah along the way.

 

Clarke did manage to stand up only on her tongue but fell over after a minute because the room was spinning. The two girls erupted into a fit of laughter. It didn’t take long after that for both of them to pass out, still laying on the floor.

 

…..

 

_“Thanks again Niylah, I had a great time.”_

 

_“Yeah I did too, I only wished I could remember most of what happened. I can only vaguely recall you standing up on your tongue. I don’t know how, and I certainly don’t know why you did that.”_

 

 _“I don’t remember why either. But at least neither of us were running down the streets naked this time.”_ Niylah laughed at the memory before hugging Clarke.

 

 _“I’ll see you around okay. And I promise that I won’t tell anyone I saw you. Stay safe Clarke.”_ Clarke smiled and waved goodbye, before pulling up her hood and disappearing into the woods once again.

 

…..

 

When Clarke entered the camp she gave the two guards at the entrance the scare of a lifetime. They turned their backs for a second, and Clarke moved to lean against the mountain behind them. When they turned around they jumped so high Clarke thought that they might touch a cloud. Clarke smirked at the two and pulled her hood down, her tattoos disappearing as she did.

 

“Calm down you two. It’s only me.” Harper put a hand to her chest while Charlotte’s face was slowly regaining color.

 

“Where have you been!? You have been gone for two days. When you left that night I thought you would be back around midday the next day, but you didn’t show up that night. And here you are two days later.” Clarke chuckled at Harper before smoothing out her hair.

 

“It got… a little help up.” Clarke smirked at the memory and walked passed the two girls. Ignoring Harper who looked like she just might fall over any minute. Either from fear or rage, Clarke didn’t really care. She got what she wanted from Niylah, and had time to reconnect with her old friend. Like a lot of time. Time where they were just drinking and drinking and drinking. Clarke’s head was pounding just thinking of how much alcohol she had consumed. She was a little out of practice, normally alcohol doesn’t affect her. But I guess that’s what two years undercover will do to you. One year of planning, and one year of training at Polis.

 

Clarke swiftly made her way to her tent, to change before anyone else could see her. She doubted Harper and Charlotte would realize that she was wearing assassins armor, but she needed to make sure no one else saw her.

 

After she finished changing into her Trikru armor, Clarke made her way over to the overview of the valley. Over there was Octavia, Costia, and Rolland on guard duty.

 

“Hey, guys.” These three jumped almost as high as the two guards by the entrance, Costia almost falling off the cliff again. Clarke grabbed her before she could fall.

 

“Why is it that you are always the cause of me almost falling to my death?” Clarke shrugged at Costia and looked down into the valley. Something had caught her eye when she grabbed Costia.

 

The three younger warriors gave each other uneasy looks from behind Clarke, not knowing what she was looking at. Octavia moved to the edge by Clarke first.

 

“Are those…?”

 

“Yes, they are.” Down in the valley, there were small- but noticeable- strips of ice blue and silver. The Ice Nation had warriors down there.

 

“What is it?” Rolland asked.

 

“The Ice Nation,” Costia growled out, now standing beside Octavia. Clarke looked down there for another moment, before standing up straight.

 

“Costia, assembly our forces. Get everybody in one big group, but have each unit distinguishable from the others. Octavia spread the word for everyone to move fast and quiet. We don’t want the Ice Nation hearing us before we get there. Rolland go get Charlotte and her warriors up here by me and tell Harper to get to the _fisa_ tent and be prepared for anything.” The three warriors practically ran to where Clarke ordered them. It would be their first real battle, and Clarke hoped they were ready. She could only do so much.

 

Clarke moved away from the cliff and strutted towards her tent. She had a feeling she would need a lot more weapons the what she had on her for this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys just wanted to say that I will for sure get another chapter in before Friday. Thanks for reading, leave comments and kudos


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm so sorry it took this long to get a chapter up. I had a lot of tests to study for and I went to Wisconsin Dells for the weekend, so I found myself a little short on time. Anyways, I hope you like it.  
> As usual, italics is Trigedasleng and bold is Azgedasleng.

“Everybody listen up!” Clarke’s voice rang throughout the ranks of her warriors. They all nervously shifted around, trying to get a better look at their Captain. Everyone was sweating and gripping their weapons tightly.

 

“The Ice Nation is just below us. In our territory! Now I know none of us are actually Trikru- and there are only 30 of us- but that doesn’t mean we can’t defend the Trikru border. They are going to think that they are better than us, they’re not. We just have to have a better plan then them, we have to outsmart them.” There were a couple of whispers and some people were shaking. They were scared and Clarke had to fix that or they would be screwed.

 

“Hey, there's no reason to be scared. You have all been training for this for over a year, physically you’re all ready. Mentally, know that’s up to you. Just take a deep breath and think of something that calms you. The trick to any battle is to not overthink it. Just think about what your task is. If you are supposed to take out the archers, focus on that and only that. If I told you to take out the first line, then give the first line your undivided attention. I’ll do my best to take the burden off of you guys, but there are too many for me to handle by myself.” Clarke took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

 

‘Well, that was a lie. I could definitely take them all out by myself but they need to learn things for themselves, training could only teach someone so much. The real way you learn how to do anything is to just go and do it.’ Clarke took another deep breath before looking out onto her warriors once more.

 

“Now this is what we’re going to do. Miller, you and your group are going to stay back and defend the camp. Harper, you are going to stay here and get ready for the wounded, you will have two other healers with you. The other two healers will be just behind the lines ready to stabilize some of the wounded down there. Murphy, position your archers all throughout the cliff tops looking down on the valley. Costia, your warriors will be positioned along the left side of the Azgeda camp as well as the front. There are some trenches just below the tree line that should keep us out of sight from the Ice Nation, so hold there. Octavia, take your warriors to the trenches along the right side, fill them in around the back as well. Charlotte, you and your group are the most like assassins so you guys will have the hardest job. I need you guys to sneak into the camp and get to the central command tent in the middle of their camp. In there should be their orders and the locations of their other encampments. Rolland, Atom, and Jaxon you guys will head just outside the camp with me. We are going to cause a distraction for Charlotte’s group.” Clarke raised one of her swords in the air and held her head up high.

 

“We do this to keep the peace among the clans. FOR PEACE!” Clarke’s warriors chanted with her and raised their weapons in the air as well. Now if that didn’t get them into the spirit, nothing will. Clarke grinned and made her way through her warriors. It was time to go to war.

…..

 

Clarke walked up to the Ice Nations camp and stopped just outside the entrance. She rested her hand on her sword and raised an eyebrow at the guards standing watch. Besides her Rolland and Jaxon were shifting nervously. Atom was standing at attention, alert and looking around for any threats. Well any other threats besides the giant camp full of enemy warriors looming in front of them.

 

“Go get your leader. Now.” Clarke demanded. The guards stumbled away from their posts and sprinted inside their camp. Clarke rolled her eyes as she heard the Ice Nation yelling around in there. The leaders were sure taking their sweet time.

 

**“The Commander's soldiers are at the gates!”**

 

**“What, how is that even possible!? There were no warriors around for miles. Where did they come from?”**

 

**“No one knows Captain. They just came out of nowhere, like ghosts!”**

 

 **“That’s impossible, they’re not a ghost army!”** Some more cussing and people running into things could be heard from Clarke’s position. She smiled at the chaos going on in there and how worried their Captain sounded.

 

“What is it? What are they saying?” Rolland asked, sounding concerned.

 

“Well don’t look at me! I don’t speak Azgedasleng, none of us do!” Jaxon replied. Beside them, Atom rolled his eyes.

 

“What, do you know what they're saying?” Rolland asked Atom. Atom scoffed before answering.

 

“Of course not! It’s just that you two sound like an old married couple with all of your bickering.” Jaxon put a hand to his chest and gasped. Before they could respond Clarke let out a small laugh, startling them.

 

“Calm down you three. Everything is fine. The Ice Nation is just surprised and worried about the fact that it seems like we came out of nowhere. They’re even calling us a ghost army. Azgeda and their superstitions I’ll tell ya.” Clarke laughed again as the other three looked surprised again.

 

“You speak Azgedasleng?” Atom asked. He sounded impressed.

 

 **“Uh… duh. Once you get past the differences from the language and Trigedasleng it’s very simple. I learned it when I was stationed undercover in Azgeda a couple of years back. Knowing every language is very vital to your survival when you’re an assassin.”** Clarke smiled at how confused they looked but dropped it once she noticed the Captain of the camp heading her way.

 

The Captain was an older man- about 40- and he was accompanied by two other male warriors who looked to be around 15.

 

 **“Where is your Captain girl? It was demanded that I be here, so here I am. But I will only speak with the highest of your group. Now run along and go get him for me.”** Clarke tightened her grip on her sword but made no move to show that she understood him. If they thought she couldn’t understand them, then they would say whatever around her. There’s no reason to never give yourself an advantage over your enemies.

 

 **“BAH! You have no idea what I’m saying do you girl?”** Again Clarke looked at him blankly. She was showing real restraint by not killing this man where he stood.

 

 **“You are such a useless little Trikru rat. A very pretty one… but useless on the battlefield. Your very presence offends me!”** The Captain looked her over and Clarke clenched her jaw at the old fool in front of her. The fact that she was undercover and couldn’t show him who she was, was physically hurting her. People quiver and run the other direction when they even hear someone mention her name. The sight of the Daemonium sends people pissing in their boots. And the fact that this old piss rag thinks he can talk to her like this was quickly aggravating her.

 

One of the Azgeda warriors notices Clarke’s angry posture and goes to speak with the old man.

 

 **“She can’t understand you, Captain. She only speaks the language of the tree people. Speak to her in that, but try to be a little bit nicer. There’s a look in her eyes that has me a little worried.”** The old man grunts in reply before repeating everything he said to her in Trigedasleng, leaving out most of his nasty comments and insults. ‘I’m going to kill this man. Very slowly and painfully. And I will speak the worst things to him, in his own language. So when he dies he knows that I heard every word he said about me.’ The old man raises an eyebrow at her waiting for her to respond. ‘Maybe I’ll make him eat his own dick...’ Clarke smirked at the thought and turned her attention back to the piss rag of a man in front of her.

 

“I’m sorry did you say something? Can you repeat that? I don’t speak fat, ugly, stupid old man.” Clarke’s three warriors laughed at her. One of the Ice Nation guards smirked, while the other snorted.

 

“You will treat me with respect little girl. Now go get your Captain for me. And don’t think I won’t speak to him about your behavior to me.” He smirked at Clarke and Clarke closed her eyes. She was starting to see red.

 

“I am the Captain you complete and under dickhead. I don’t have to do squat, and people only get my respect when they show me a little first. Now I suggest you shut up and listen to what I have to say. And I dare you to call me a little girl one more time.” Clarke glared at the old man, who seemed to shrink back a bit. One of his guards looked at her in fear, while the other gave her an intrigued look. She took a deep breath and let her grip on her sword loosen, before speaking.

 

“Now, you are trespassing on Trikru land. I am going to ask you to leave once. Before we make you.” Clarke narrowed her eyes at the old man as she was speaking. The old man scoffed at her and put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

 

“I don’t have to do anything you tell me,” Clarke smirked at the man as his two guards started whispering.

 

 **“I think we should listen to her Captain. We don’t know how many warriors she has. Besides, the General did tell us to hold position just behind the border. Not to go into their lands, as we did.”** The man scoffed as the guard with red hair was speaking. ‘Well more fun for me then it looks like.’

 

Clarke stared down the man and smirked as he pulled his sword out, pointing it at her chest. Her three warriors shifted behind her, not making a move to their weapons unless she did.

 

“One last chance old man. Leave now or I will personally make sure none of your army is left alive.” From behind her Rolland gulped. He was getting nervous.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” The man pressed his sword a little harder to Clarke. Atom glared at the man and pulled his sword out. Taking that as a sign of aggression, the Azgeda guard with blonde hair took out his crossbow and pointed it at Atom. Clarke sighed at the scene going on around her. This was all too boring for her.

 

Clarke stared down the old Captain and before she could decide what to do the blonde guard's crossbow went off. Hitting Atom square in the chest. As Rolland cried out Atom fell backward. Jaxon caught him and Rolland moved to stand in front of the two.

 

 _“Jaxon go get Atom to Harper now. Before it’s too late.”_ Jaxon nodded and moved to hold Atom. He threw Atom’s sword to Clarke and started to drag Atom over to the trenches.

 

 _“Rolland when I give you the signal make your way to Costia and tell her to give the order to attack.”_ Clarke looked at the three warriors from Ice Nation in front of her before growling out one last sentence.

 

_“They just declared war.”_

 

 _“Wait, what’s the signal-”_ Before Rolland could finish, Clarke threw Atom’s sword at the blonde Ice Nation guard. Wasting no time Rolland took off for the trenches and Clarke pulled out her swords. She swung one around in her hand and started circling the Captain. The Captain grumbled something to the red-haired guard before the guard ran off into camp. Clarke smirked and the Captain charged her. At about the same time Costia and Octavia’s forces attacked the camp. In the mix of all the chaos, the Captain froze for a second. But a second was all Clarke needed.

 

She swiped her sword at the Captain’s foot, landing it right in his leg. The Captain looked shocked for a second before he attempted to pull it out. As he did that Clarke jumped at the man and took off his right arm. With all the force she put into the swing, her sword went flying with the Captain’s arm. He widened his eyes in surprise as he realized he was being played with.

 

With a smirk, Clarke kicked the Captain in the face. He went flying backward and Clarke moved to stand above him.

 

“I told you, you had no idea who you were messing with.” Clarke let the tattoo on her neck appear. The Captain got one look at it and he seemed to shrink into the ground.

 

With a smile, Clarke pulled out a dagger and crouched down in front of him. She twirled the dagger in her hand for a moment before plunging it into the Captain’s left eye. He screamed as she pushed it down more and twisted it around. Clarke drew her dagger back, the old man's eye attached to her dagger. She showed it to the Captains other eye before putting a hand on his jaw. The old man was wiggling around trying to get free and was kicking Clarke with his one good leg. Clarke forced open the old man's mouth and shoved his eyeball in his mouth. She shut his mouth and plugged his nose, forcing him to swallow it.

 

He looked up at her in fear. Clarke gave him a bright smile before bringing her dagger through his forehead. The old man struggled for a couple of seconds before he stopped moving. She closed his one eye and blew him a kiss as she took off running into the Azgeda camp. Her tattoos disappearing as she did.

 

When she got there she found Costia surrounded by the bodies of Azgeda warriors, as well as three breathing ones. Clarke made no move to help and watched to see what the younger girl was going to do.

 

Costia lunged at the biggest of the three warriors and slit his throat. As the big warrior fell to the ground another one tackled Costia, her swords flinging to the side. Costia struggled from underneath him before she grabbed his ear and twisted it back. The warrior grunted in surprise and Costia used that advantage to flip the warrior underneath her. Wasting no time Costia grabbed onto his head and broke his neck. He stopped moving as a loud crack was heard. As Costia was getting up, the third warrior came at her back with his sword. Barely moving, Clarke threw a dagger at the guards head. He fell to the side of Costia. She jumped, not realizing there was a third guard. Costia looked around until she spotted Clarke. Costia smiled at her in thanks and Clarke gave her a nod in acknowledgment before moving on.

 

Clarke ran through the camp, taking down warrior after warrior with her two daggers. Not long after, there was only a small group of warriors left. Octavia and her group had them surrounded. Upon realizing this, the warriors from the Ice Nation lowered their weapons to the ground. Octavia kept them surrounded until Clarke walked over.

 

“These are the last warriors from the camp Captain.” Clarke nodded and counted the warriors. There were seven of them. One is the red-haired guard from earlier at the gates.

 

“Where do you want us to hold them for the time being?” Costia asked. Clarke looked them over for a moment before speaking.

 

“Octavia, did Charlotte's group get what we came for?” Octavia looked confused for a moment, before answering.

 

“Uh… yeah, they did.” Clarke nodded and stepped inside the ring of warriors. Everyone was silent as she stared at the red-haired guard. He stared her back down. Clarke nodded to herself before turning around to leave the circle.

 

“You just going to let us live? I thought I remembered you promising my Captain that you would personally make sure his whole army was dead.” Clarke stopped in her tracks and smirked. She didn’t turn around to the guard as she responded.

 

“I suppose I did. But I’ll have to amend that promise just a bit.” She raised her hand in the air and stuck up her pinky and ring finger. When she dropped her hand arrows came from over the cliff and hit the Azgeda warriors.

 

“It seems that in this case, all but the messenger were killed.” Clarke turned her head to face the spot where the remaining ice warriors were. She smirked at the one guard left. It was the red-haired guard.

 

“Now you tell your General something for me… stay the hell in your own territory. You wouldn’t want a full-scale war with me.” Clarke winked at the guard before turning around and leaving the circle behind.

“Everybody pack up! We’re moving camps!” Her warriors left the red-haired guard behind and rushed back to the camp. Clarke made her way to the medical tent, nodding to Rolland who stood guard outside, before walking in.

 

Inside she found Charlotte sitting in a chair next to Harper, and Jaxon standing at the end of Atom’s bed.

 

“Clarke! I’m glad you’re here. It’s my pleasure to announce that Atom will make a full recovery. The arrow didn’t go too far in, stopped mostly by his armor.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Causality report?”

 

“Three dead, six injured.”

 

“Thank you, Harper. Good work. Charlotte, make sure Harper take a break every now and then.”

 

“No problem. Oh! Here are the plans you asked for.” Charlotte smiled at Clarke and handed her the Azgeda plans before returning back to Harper’s side.

 

Clarke looked at the plans and smiled.

 

“Well whatever has you smiling like that has me worried,” Octavia said, walking into the tent with Costia and Murphy.

 

“This is it. These are the locations of every Azgeda camp inside the Trikru and other clans borders.” Clarke looked up at the unit commanders in front of her and smirked. “Now we can take the fight to them.” Costia smiled at the news, Octavia looked eager for another fight, and Murphy smirked as he rubbed his hands together.

 

‘The war has begun.’

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*Three months after leaving Polis*

 

“To your left!” Octavia ducked as one of Costia’s swords went flying right where her head just was, and into the shoulder of an Azgeda warrior. The warrior stumbled back and turned to flee, only to find that Charlotte had appeared from the shadows. Charlotte cut the warriors throat and moved out of the way as his body fell forward.

 

On the other side of the battlefield Clarke, Murphy, and Miller were engaging 15 enemies. Clarke cut down four in a matter of seconds with her daggers and moved to the fifth.

 

“Above!” Clarke rolled to the ground just as Murphy’s arrow soared overhead and in the skull of enemy number five. Not wasting any time, Clarke moved around the dead warrior and towards three bulkier warriors.

 

Miller took out four enemies with his spear and ducked down as Murphy took out two more with his bow. Turning his head, he saw a fourth warrior sneaking up on Clarke. Miller threw his spear at the warrior. Not even batting an eye, Clarke threw one dagger at one warrior, her other dagger at a second warrior. She ran up to Miller's spear and picked it up. Clarke pointed it towards the ground and vaulted over the bodies and towards the last bulky warrior. When she landed Clarke spun around and stabbed the last guard with Miller’s spear.

 

Clarke grabbed the spear out of the third bulky warrior and wiped the blood off on her sleeve. She threw it to Miller, who caught it and spun it around in his hand.

 

“Show off,” Clarke grumbled. Spears had always been her weakest weapon, and she couldn’t figure out why the hell anyone would purposely want to use that weapon in battle.

 

“Yeah, like that vaulting trick you did just back there was so modest.” Clarke shrugged her shoulders at Miller before making her way to Costia.

 

“Did you find General Zach or any of his seconds here?” Costia shook her head and Clarke swore.

 

“Where is that bastard hiding? We know he’s somewhere in our territory now after the battle with the old Captain.” Octavia said from behind Costia.

 

“I don’t know. But if we want to win this war and get the Ice Nation out of our territory, then we need to take out the man commanding the armies. General Zach. The General of the West in Azgeda. The General that controls the biggest army in Azgeda. Take him out and we end this war.” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at Clarke’s words.

 

Clarke and her army of 30- well now an army of 23- had been fighting almost every day against the troops of the Ice Nation for the last three months. Over those three months they have gotten closer, better in sync with each other, stronger, and now work together like a well-oiled machine. They have won every battle they had been in so far. They were the undefeatable army. They were unstoppable and would do anything to win this war.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*Six months after leaving Polis*

 

 _“Very good Luna and Alexandria. You two have been making excellent progress.”_ Said Reed, the Flamekeeper and trainer of the Nightbloods.

 

Luna and Lexa bowed their heads at Reed and moved out of the training arena to get a drink of water.

 

 _“So Leska, what are you doing for your birthday tonight?”_ Lexa shrugged her shoulders and picked up a staff, spinning it around.

 

 _“Probably training.”_ Lexa moved to a training dummy nearby and struck it in the side. She took a step back to spin in a circle, hitting the dummy square in the chest from the other direction.

 

_“Come on Leska! What happened to the energetic little kid who liked to get in trouble?”_

 

 _“You’re only 16 Luna. That’s just two years older then me now, I’m not a kid anymore.”_ Luna sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 

_“Okay fine then you’re not a kid anymore. That still doesn’t mean you can’t have any fun.”_

 

 _“I don’t have time for fun anymore Luna. The conclave could happen any day, and I need to be prepared for it.”_ Luna groaned as she realized that she wasn’t getting Lexa to go out and celebrate with her. All Lexa did these days was train. She trained when she was stressed, angry, sad, or bored. It’s just like whatever brought the fun, risk-taking side of Lexa just got up and left.

 

 _“You wouldn’t have said that six months ago.”_ Lexa stopped training and froze. Certain memories of a blonde warrior filling her mind.

 

 _“Yeah, well six months I was still a little 13-year-old girl who believed and trusted everything everyone said. Now if you would excuse me, I have to get back to training.”_ Luna frowned and shook her head at Lexa. Luna was the only friend beside Anya that Lexa had here, and neither of them could do anything to help Lexa.

 

 _“Alright, Leska I’ll leave you be. Happy 14 birthday.”_ Luna walked out of the arena and towards her room, passing Anya who was leaning against the wall watching Lexa.

 

Anya was proud of all the progress Lexa had made these past months. It was not a secret that since a certain someone had left Lexa had emerged herself completely into her training. But even the greatest warriors needed an occasional break. Which was why Anya had planned on taking Lexa for a little trip. A trip to a Trikru war camp. To see what war looked like up close. To talk to warriors who were out there fighting right now. It would be good for Lexa.

 

 _“Are you all right Anya? You have been staring at nothing for the past five minutes now.”_ Anya jumped a little at how close Lexa was to her. She didn’t even hear Lexa sneak up on her.

 

_“I’m fine Leska, just thinking.”_

 

_“About what?”_

 

 _“Well, I was thinking about how I should tell you this bit of news I have.”_ Lexa looked at her suspiciously.

 

_“What type of news? Good or bad?”_

 

 _“Good. I’m taking you out to the war camps. I think it would do you good to see war up close and to talk to the warriors there. Besides, I think you need a break from being cooped up in this tower all the time.”_ Lexa took a moment to digest the news before a small smile appeared on her face.

 

_“Well, when do we leave?”_

 

 _“In about three months from now. There are a couple of major battles going on around all of the camps right now so we need to wait for those to die down a little.”_ Lexa nodded her head and waved goodbye to Anya, heading back inside the arena. Anya watched her for a while longer. Remembering that the only time she was ever beaten in battle was in this very arena. How she was beaten by a certain clumsy blonde warrior. Anya hoped that the camp Commander Nadia had approved them to go to happened to be her blonde friends camp. It would be good to see her again. It would especially be good for Lexa. Now, all Anya had to do was get through these next three months and hope that Clarke would make it through them as well.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*Nine months after leaving Polis*

 

Clarke frowned as she looked over the map.

 

“This doesn’t make any sense Costia. Our map here says that the Azgeda has a camp over here in this position, but our map of the terrain says that that is a lake. They cannot possibly have a camp in a lake. So which one of these maps are wrong?” Costia frowned as she looked at the map over Clarke’s shoulder. To the left of her, Murphy was sleeping in his chair, his snores filling the silence in the room. Octavia sighed and rubbed her forehead.

 

“You’re right, we need to check this out. Octavia, do you know where Charlotte is? We need someone sneaky to check this out in person.”

“Last time I saw here she was passed out on Harper’s bed.” Costia nodded her head and Octavia made a move to go get her but stopped when Clarke put a hand in the air.

 

“No don’t leave Charlotte and Harper alone. They have been up these past three nights working without sleep to try to find where General Zach is hiding. Let them sleep. I will go and check this ‘camp’ out for myself.” Octavia tilted her head and made eye contact with Costia.

 

“Do you really think that is wise Clarke? I mean Charlotte is the closest we have to someone as stealthy as an assassin, you could get caught. If you get caught then well… it’s over for us.” Clarke scowled and glared at the two girls standing across the table from her.

 

“I’m not going to get caught,” Clarke growled out, waking Murphy from his nap. Murphy took one look at the situation about to unfold in front of him before pulling his hat over his face and going back to sleep.

 

“I didn’t mean any disrespect Captain. I apologize.” Clarke just sighed and nodded her head at Costia.

 

Clarke walked over to a chair and took off her brown cloak, setting it down there.

 

“Clarke if you aren’t here… then who’s going to be here to greet our visitors.” Clarke snorted and took off her armor, leaving her in black chest bindings. She pulled on some black light armor and pulled on a black cloak. Similar to the assassin armor she came to Polis with, but without the assassin markings.

 

“What the hell are you going on about now?” Clarke asked, addressing Octavia.

 

“The commander is sending some trainees to visit the war camps for experience. A Trikru General and her second are coming to stay in our camp for about two weeks. They’ll be accompanied by a dozen or so guards.” Clarke scoffed as she pulled up her hood.

 

“Well, why am I just hearing about this now?” Costia sighed as she answered for Octavia this time.

 

“We told you three months ago but you just waved us off went back to whatever it was that you were doing.”

 

“Well, what was I doing?”

 

“You were sitting criss-cross on the floor of your tent with your eyes closed.” Clarke thought about it for a moment before slapping her forehead.

 

“You mean to tell me that you came and told me important information about my camp when I was meditating!? You do realize that when someone meditates, that they are in a deep sleep and can’t really comprehend anything that’s going on in the real world. I must have subconsciously waved you off.” Costia and Octavia made an ‘O’ shape with their mouths and Clarke just sighed again.

 

“You know what, it’s fine. Octavia, I want you and Murphy at the front gates to welcome our guests. Costia you will be in charge of the camp while I’m gone, so just wait for them here in the Captain’s tent. Have the rest of the unit commanders make sure everyone in their unit is doing what they normally do. This week it’s the healers turn for the long run, so send them out every morning to go do that. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but if I’m gone for more than five days pick up camp and move to the backup location. Once you’re there wait three days. If again I don’t show, Costia you will take charge of the camp and move them where you see fit.” Costia and Octavia nodded and went to go give orders. On the way out, Octavia pushed Murphy out of his chair and dragged him out of the tent by his ear.

 

“I’m up Octavia, jeesh… calm down.” Murphy was whining the whole way out and Clarke just laughed at him. Giving him a sarcastic salute.

 

Clarke took off most of her weapons, leaving the seven daggers she normally has on her where the should be, and set her two long swords on the table. This was a stealth mission, the less weight she had on her the better. Clarke thought back to what Octavia said earlier and scoffed at the memory.

 

‘Oh, Charlotte’s the closest we have to an assassin, send her. Yeah right. I am a bloody assassin! That’s just offensive that they don’t think I’m the stealthiest. Man, all this pretending to be someone else is really doing a number on how I appear to everyone. Well then again that’s the point. But still, it’s hurting my ego to not have them know who I am and what I’m capable of. Maybe I should tell them who I am. I do trust the unit leaders, that’s for sure. Well, maybe I’ll tell them when I get back. For now, I have a camp to find.’ Clarke pulled her hood up farther and let her tattoos appear. She exited their camp and took off sprinting through the woods to the lake. It was a two day’s run from camp, and then two days back. She hoped that the camp wouldn’t burn down in her absence, but you never knew with Murphy and the bunch of warriors she had.

 

…..

 

Octavia stood up straight as she heard the approaching party of warriors just ahead. Beside her, Murphy snorted.

 

“Calm down Tav, we have nothing to prove to them. Just be yourself and act how you normally would around Clarke and everyone else.” Octavia nodded and took a deep breath. She was silent for a moment before she punched Murphy in the shoulder.

 

“That was the first time you didn’t say anything rude, sarcastic, or insulting.” Murphy rubbed his shoulder and let out a small groan.

 

“The one time I try to say something nice. The one time.” He grumbled. Octavia looked at him for a second before letting out a loud laugh. Her laugh rang throughout camp, heard by the approaching party as well.

 

“Who’s laughing so… happily? Isn’t this supposed to be a war camp?”

 

“I have no idea, that is a very strange sound to hear during times like these.” Lexa nodded her head at Anya’s reply and sat up straight in her saddle. The group turned the corner and were in view of the entrance. From here they could see a tall female warrior laughing and clutching her stomach, standing next to a male warrior who was smirking and rubbing his shoulder. The two were looked completely relaxed and at ease. They had a couple of noticeably fresh scars and a look in their eyes. A look that experienced warriors who had been in war a while had. But they had something else in their eyes as well. They had a look of happiness, of freedom. Anya raised an eyebrow at the two slowed down her horse just in front of the two strange warriors.

 

Octavia stopped laughing as the party stopped in front of her and Murphy. From what she could tell there were about 12 party members. The General is the serious looking female in front, her second being the smaller girl who looked around Octavia’s age, and ten other warriors accompanying them.

 

“General, we are pleased to see that you have arrived safely. If you will, we will take you to our leader right now and then show you to your tents.” Anya nodded at the girl and dismounted her horse. The rest of her warriors following her lead.

 

“There’s a stable for your horses right over there if you want to put them there.” Anya looked at Murphy for a moment, before signaling one of her guards to lead the others and their horses to the stables.

 

Seven warriors broke off towards the stables leaving Anya, Lexa, and their head scout Lincoln.

 

“Alright then, this way.” Octavia and Murphy turned around and led the group through their camp. From behind them, Lincoln was staring at the back of Octavia’s head. Something about her seemed very familiar to Lincoln, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. Anya was walking stiffly, checking for threats out of the corner of her eye. Lexa was looking at everything. At the way, the camp seemed to be separated into five sections. At the five warriors sprinting through the camp and into the woods. At the tent in the center of everything that the Captain of this camp was waiting for them in.

 

As the came just outside the tent Octavia stopped them and went inside with Murphy to announce their presence to their leader. Anya stood up a little straighter and prayed to anyone out there that this camp was where Clarke was. She needed her friend right now, and so did Lexa.

 

Murphy stuck his head out the flap of the tent, scaring Lincoln and Lexa. Anya might have even flinched a little bit at his arrival.

 

“You guys can come in now,” Murphy said while laughing.

 

The group entered the tent to find the female guard from earlier and Murphy standing each on one side of a taller girl. This girl had black shoulder length hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. She was sporting two swords and a single long scar down the side of her neck. Anya guessed she was the leader. Disappointed flood through her as she realized it was not Clarke standing in between the two warriors.

 

“General, I am pleased to welcome you and your warriors into our camp. I’m sure you’ll find your stay here for the next two weeks was everything you hoped it would be.”

 

“Thank you, Captain, I’m sure I will.” Costia shifted on her feet a little at the use of Clarke’s title and gulped. Anya noticed this and looked at her and her two warriors more closely.

 

“There’s no need, my name’s Costia. Well, Murphy here will show you to your tents. If you would excuse me, I have some things I need to check on.” Costia nodded her head in acknowledgment at Lexa and Lincoln before exiting through the back entrance of the tent with Octavia.

 

“Alright, then I guess I’ll show you to your tents. This way.” Murphy exited the front entrance, with Anya close on his heels.

 

“So Murphy was it?” He nodded his head to her. “Tell me, what was so important that your leader had to leave so quickly?” Even from behind Anya could see that she made Murphy nervous. He was silent for a moment before answering.

 

“Our best man was sent to scout out where one of General Zach’s, seconds, camp was located. She has been gone for two days now and it has Costia and everyone a little concerned.” Anya took a moment to process this, nodding her head when she did so.

 

“And you? Are you concerned that she won’t come back.” Murphy scoffed at this.

 

“I think you took what I said the wrong way. They aren’t concerned for our guy, everyone is concerned about what she could try to do on her own. Costia thinks that she might try to infiltrate the camp on her own to gather what information we need.”

 

“Your Captain would allow her to disobey her orders?”

 

“Oh, our guy never listens to anyone. I just hope she’s alright.” Anya scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. This camp and everyone in it sure acted strangely to her. Beside Anya, Lexa had taken everything he had said into consideration and was trying to remember which of the trainees from nine months ago would disobey orders like that. Lincoln just shook his head.

 

Not long after that, they arrived at their camp and Murphy left them alone. After Lexa and Lincoln fell asleep, Anya walked to the border of the camp and leaned against a tree. From where she was standing she was looking down on a canyon filled with trees. ‘Oh Clarke where are you?’

 

…..

 

Clarke arrived at the lake and looked down at her map. She was in the right spot, but she couldn’t see any camp anywhere. Unless it was hidden out of her sight. Clarke walked down the docks and found a small rowboat tied down.

 

“I’m just going to borrow this.” Clarke untied the boat and got in. She pushed it away from the dock and started rowing towards the middle of the lake. After an hour or so Clarke ran into a piece of wood.

 

“What the hell.” Clarke looked ahead and found that she ran right into a plank of wood. It was sticking straight up out of the water. Clarke raised an eyebrow and got out of her boat. She climbed over the wood and dropped down into the water. She looked around before swimming forward. A little while later she hit another plank of wood. As she looked at it she found that she was swimming in some sort of moat in the middle of the lake. All she had to do was see what was on the other side of this wood wall.

 

Clarke started climbing this taller wood wall. When she reached the top she almost gasped at what she saw. An entire camp was in the middle of the lake. Except there was no water on the other side of the moat. It looked like the water was drained out. But the only clan that knows how to do this is the Lake People. Clarke was told that this was an Ice Nation camp. But it’s impossible that the Ice Nation would be here. The Lake People and Azgeda have been enemies for decades now. That was the perfect cover though. It could be possible for one small unit of Azgeda warriors to be here if the leader made some sort of arrangement with the Lake People.

 

Clarke sighed. She was getting in too deep. Too deep in the war. Too deep in everything. She was just supposed to take out Limerick, but that was proving a little more difficult than she first thought.

 

Clarke jumped from the wood wall and landed in a roll. She took out a dagger and crept behind a tent post. Clarke peeked inside a tent and found the leader of the camp sitting in a meeting with a warrior dressed in Azgeda colors. Upon closer observation, she found that the Azgeda warrior was wearing the markings of one of General Zach’s. She smirked at that.

 

A noise from behind her caused her to tense up. Someone was sneaking up on her. They must have found her boat. Clarke made no move to take out the person sneaking up on her. She needed to get caught so she would be brought in front of the leaders of this camp. From there she could get what she needed out of warriors. Clarke felt a whoosh of air from behind her. Then she was hit from behind with a club. Clarke crumpled to the ground and passed out.

 

“Bring her in here. We have a lot to do.” A voice called from inside the tent. A guard carried Clarke’s body inside and sat her in a chair. As Clarke started to come to, she had one thought.

 

‘This was going to be a long night.’

 

…..

 

Anya just finished sparing with the female warrior that greeted her at the front gates five days ago, when Lincoln came ran up to her.

 

“What is it?” Lincoln took a second to catch his breath before pointing towards the entrance of the camp.

 

“We spotted a cloaked figure sprinting through the woods, heading towards this camp. Anya looked at Octavia, who nodded and ran off to tell Costia, before running with Lincoln towards the entrance of the camp.

 

Upon arriving they stop to catch their breath and peer outside the gates.

 

“I don’t see anyone.” Lincoln looked for himself and frowned.

 

“I don’t get it, they were just over there.” As soon as Lincoln said that a cloaked figure dropped down from a tree and landed on top of Lincoln. The cloaked figure kicked Lincoln in the face and held one dagger at his neck and another at his stomach.

 

“Who are you?” The cloaked figure growled out. Anya took out her sword and held it over the intruder's neck.

 

“I think we should be asking you that? What are you doing in my camp?” The intruder froze for a moment before rolling to the side and tackling Anya. Their hood fell down a little, revealing a strand of familiar blonde hair. Anya squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the figure. The intruder raised up a dagger and made to stab Anya with it.

 

“Clarke!?” The intruder froze as she realized who was underneath her. Clarke dropped her hood and stared at the girl she was sitting on.

 

“Anya?” Anya gasped as she took in Clarke. She had fresh cuts on her face and her head looked to be bleeding. She looked like she had just been tortured.

 

Clarke stumbled off Anya and moved to lean against a pillar of wood. “What are you doing in my camp? I thought the Commander was sending a General and her second. Did you get demoted to a second?” Clarke raised her eyebrow and looked amused. Anya furrowed her eyebrows at Clarke. She didn’t understand what Clarke was doing here. Or what she meant by her camp. The fact that she looked like she was just tortured and wasn’t making a move to go to the healers was concerning Anya.

 

Before Anya could answer Costia, Octavia, Miller, and Lexa came running up.

 

“Oh thank Becca you’re back Clarke. I hate filling in for you as Captain.” Octavia and Miller sighed in relief upon seeing Clarke.

 

“Wait, what? I though Costia was the Captain of this camp.”

 

“I never actually said I was the Captain,” Clarke smirked at Costia’s reply.

 

“Yeah, but it was implied. Clarke, where have you been then these past five days?” As Clarke was about to answer she looked over at the group that had come with Costia. That’s when she noticed that there was someone here who wasn’t apart of her army. She made eye contact with the brightest green eyes she’d ever seen and froze.

 

“Klark!?” Lexa gasped out as green made eye contact with blue.

 

“Greeny!” Lexa made to hug Clarke, but Clarke collapsed before she could get to her.

 

“Clarke! What’s wrong!” Anya held Lexa back as a healer ran up and inspected Clarke.

 

“She’s passed out from her head injury. But other then that and some deep cuts, she seems to be fine.” Costia nodded at the healer, Harper, before they picked Clarke up and carried her to the fisa tent.

 

Anya and Lexa ran behind them. Even though she was injured and passed out, Lexa smiled at Clarke. She was here, and that was all that mattered.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I should be able to post more regularly now, I don't see any more surprise vacations happening anytime soon. Tell me what you think. Comment and leave kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reall excited about this chapter. Basically, after this, everything is going to get a lot more interesting and faster paced.  
> Just the normal... Tridgasleng in italics and Azgedasleng in bold

It’s been hours since Harper had taken Clarke inside the _fisa_ tent and forbid anyone from coming in. Hours of not knowing what was going to happen to Clarke. To be honest, Anya was fuming at the fact that she was stuck out here while her friend could be dying.

 

Anya started pacing back and forth. Lexa was sitting on the ground staring at the tent's flap, still in shock that Clarke was here. Octavia had gone to train to get her mind off of things, while Lincoln had accompanied her. Costia was leaning up against a wooden post with a relaxed position, watching Anya with an amused expression. When Anya noticed this she had to hold herself back from punching Costia.

 

“How can you be so calm in all of this!? Your Captain, your friend, could be mortally injured! She had that head injury that was bleeding. Plus she had some signs that she had been tortured. None of this is okay! And… we’re all stuck outside here!” Costia raised an eyebrow at Anya and let out a small chuckle. Lexa had to stand up and hold Anya back before she could murder the younger warrior that was mocking her.

 

“I don’t know about you… but Harper gave me permission to go in there whenever I wanted to. She also said I could bring whoever I deemed worthy.” Anya’s mouth dropped open and one of her eyes twitched.

 

“Then why the hell are we still out here!?” Anya was practically seething at this moment.

 

“Because… knowing Clarke she wouldn’t want all the attention on her. She needed a few moments by herself to collect herself and her thoughts. Before Harper left she said Clarke was awake and wanted a minute alone.” Anya blinked and stared at Costia. The young warrior shifted to lean the other direction against the post, the General was making her nervous.

 

“And how long ago did Harper leave?” Costia thought about it for a moment before answering.

 

“Ten minutes ago.” Anya was about to lunge herself at Costia, before stopping as Lexa walked by her and straight into the _fisa_ tent. Anya gave Costia a look before following Lexa inside. Costia sighed and rubbed her forehead before following the two Trikru warriors inside.

 

Upon walking inside they found Clarke laying on a small bed, looking like she was forcing herself to keep her eyes open.

 

“Klark,” Lexa said in a soft voice. Clarke raised her head at the incoming warriors and gave them all a nod. She turned her head to face Lexa and gave her a small smile.

 

“Hey Greeny, how you been?”

 

“I’ve been doing alright. I think the better question is how have you been doing? Or more importantly, what have you been doing? More specifically… what happened to you these last few days when you were supposedly staking out a lost Azgeda camp?” Clarke smiled at Lexa before erupting into a fit of coughs.

 

“Look at you Greeny, saying more than ten words in a single moment. You’re practically all grown up. What’s next… will you start living a dangerous lifestyle and have more than two candles in your room at the same time?” Lexa laughed at Clarke and shook her head in disbelief at this girl. She was wondering how someone in Clarke’s current state could be joking around like everything was fine. It was not fine. Apparently, Clarke missed the memo on that part.

 

“Clarke. What happened to you? Who did this to you? Where are they? I swear to Becca when I get my hand on whoever did this to you…” Clarke let out a half laugh, half cough, at Anya’s spitfire of questions.

 

Before Clarke could respond her eyes started to droop down. She was about to pass out again. Clarke pointed at Costia. Costia ran up to Clarke’s side and grabbed onto her hand. Lexa frowned at the contact from behind them. Anya looked confused as well.

 

“In my bag…….. there is a piece of paper. Find it. It has what you need to know on it…” Sometime after that and in between coughs, Clarke passed out again.

 

Costia dropped Clarke’s hand and stepped back. Lexa and Anya made eye contact before looking at Costia. Before they could say anything, Costia turned away from them and strutted out of the tent. Anya followed behind her. Lexa looked back a Clarke for a moment before following Anya.

 

Lexa found Anya inside the Captains tent leaning up against the bed. She looked around and found Costia digging under Clarke’s bed. Lexa tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Costia’s figure.

 

“Uh… what are you doing?” Costia uttered a muffled replied to Lexa from underneath the bed.

 

“What did you say?” Lexa didn’t hear a reply, but she did hear the sigh Costia let out. A couple of seconds later Costia shuffled out from underneath the bed.

 

“I said I was getting Clarke’s bag. She said everything we need is on a piece of paper in here.” Lexa nodded her head. Anya walked over to them and took a seat on the bed. Lexa sat next to her. Costia looked the two over, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Well now, this shouldn’t be that hard. I mean how many pieces of paper can one have in a bag?” Anya asked. Costia gave her a look Lexa couldn’t decipher before dumping the contents of Clarke’s bag on the bed.

 

“I’m thinking this is going to be a lot harder then you thought Anya.” Anya raised her eyebrows of what came out of Clarke’s bag. There were dozens of pieces of papers, most blank, the rest had splashes of green on them. With them was also a notebook that fell out.

 

Lexa picked up the notebook and looked at it for a second. It had Clarke’s name etched into it. As well as 117 tally marks. Lexa recognized the name, but not what the tallies stood for. She thought it over for another moment before handing to Costia.

 

“You think what we need is in here?”

 

“Yes! This is what we were looking for.” Costia smiled and took the notebook. She moved her position on the bed so everyone could see the notebook.

 

Costia opened the book to the first page. On it was a beautiful charcoal sketch of a forest. Costia turned about 13 more pages, all full of various landscape sketches. She paused when she saw a drawing off bright green eyes up against a black and white forest. It was the first drawing in the book that had used color. The group looked at it for a couple of minutes. They sat in silence until Costia picked up the drawing and held it up to Lexa’s face.

 

Anya raised her eyes in surprise once she realized that the eyes in the drawing were Lexa’s. Lexa took the drawing and looked at it. The biggest smile Anya had ever seen on Lexa, spread across Lexa’s face as she looked over the blonde’s drawing. Lexa handed it back to Costia and Costia set it back down on the bed.

 

Costia continued to flip through the sketchbook, slowing down as she reached drawings of people. They saw a drawing of a smaller man with black hair and black eyes. The next page had a drawing of a girl- who was about the same age as the man before and Clarke- with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She had two scars on her left shoulder. The page after that was about a short darker skinned girl. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. This girl had the most mischevious look on her face that any of the three girls have ever seen.

 

Anya let out a small smile at the girl, she was beautiful to Anya. Costia caught Anya staring and smirked at her, before turning the next page. This page had a girl with red hair shoulder length hair, green eyes, freckles, and a crescent moon shaped birthmark going through her right eyebrow. The next six or seven pages after that were all about the red-haired girl.

 

The group of three were confused. None of them had ever seen this redhead. Clarke had never talked about this girl. They had no idea who she was to Clarke. That bit concerned Lexa the most.

 

Frowning just a little bit, Lexa turned the page once more. This page had a drawing of a group of people. It was the four people from earlier. The guy was leaning against a wall with a small smile on his face. The darker skinned girl was sitting on the ground with one leg up, smirking at the person who was drawing them (Clarke). The paler girl with hazel eyes was sitting down leaning up against the darker skinned girl, throwing a dagger up in the air. The redhead was here as well. She was on the boy’s back. She had a flirty look in her eyes and was blowing a kiss to Clarke.

 

“Alright… who are these people?” Costia shrugged her shoulders at Anya’s question.

 

“I have no idea. They must be people important to Clarke. Maybe her family? Closest friends? Who knows? But I do know that this drawing is very old and from a long time ago.”

 

“If these people are so important to Clarke, why hasn’t she ever told any of us about them? Better question yet… what happened to them that is keeping Clarke from telling us about them?” It was silent after Lexa’s question. They sat for a couple more minutes, not talking, just thinking. This silence was broken when Anya turned the page. This was the second to the last page.

 

On this page, there was another group drawing. But it wasn’t drawn by Clarke. The signature and drawing style was different. This drawing was of five people. The four from the last page, and Clarke. Except this Clarke was different from the Clarke the three girls had seen.

 

In this drawing, the boy was leaning up against a rock in the shallow waters, just a few feet from a waterfall. The pale skinned girl with hazel eyes was standing on the rock, shouting with her hands thrown in the air. The darker skinned girl was just behind them swinging by on a rope, with a smile that took Anya’s breath away. Finally, that left the redhead and Clarke. Clarke was sitting on the redhead's shoulders. Red was laughing and holding one of Clarke’s hands. Clarke had her other hand running through her own hair. Both girls had their mouths open and looked to be laughing. It was the definition of picture perfect. They all looked so happy that it puzzled the three girls. Clarke looked about the same age as she did now, so it couldn’t have been long ago. But they looked untouched by war, which was impossible. War had been brewing between the clans ever since the Purple Drien au kru was wiped out, and that was 117 years ago.

 

Costia shook herself out of the weird daze she was in and turned to the last page in the book.

 

“Finally!” Anya and Lexa looked up at Costia yelling and turned their attention back to the book. The last page was a drawing of a lake. The lake Clarke was sent to scout out. But in the middle of the lake was a giant hole surrounded by a wood gate. Outside the inner layer of the gate, there was a little moat and an outer layer of fence. The fence was to keep the water out of the camp stationed in the middle of it all. Only the Lake People held the knowledge to make camps in lakes.

 

“If Clarke was scouting an Azgeda camp, why does the map show that this is a camp of the Lake People? The Lake People and Ice Nation have been enemies for years now.” Anya asked. Costia didn’t answer, as she was just as confused.

 

“Think about it. It would be the perfect cover for the Ice Nation.” Lexa said.

 

“Are you saying the Ice Nation now holds the knowledge to make camps in such a way?” Costia asked.

 

“No, I’m saying that this particular Azgeda Captain has made some sort of truce or alliance with a Captain from the Lake People,” Lexa responded. The group went silent.

 

Costia looked closer at the map and held it up to the light. She saw writing peeking through. She turned the map around and did indeed see words written in Clarke’s handwriting. There was a note, it read…

 

_I got the information I came for. There was indeed one of General Zach’s seconds in the camp in the lake. As well as one Captain from the Lake People, 20 other warriors from the Lake People, and four warriors from Azgeda. Total of five from Azgeda and 21 from Podakru (Lake People)._

_Won’t go into more specifics in case this letter falls into the wrong hands, although I doubt that will happen, you can never be too sure._

_Costia, hold our position. General Zach’s army is moving in seven days. If I’m not awake by the end of the fifth day… well, find a way to wake me up. No matter the consequences._

_You won’t have to worry about the camp in the lake, I made sure they won’t be bothering us anytime soon._

_If you’re reading this letter then I passed out. I’m fine. Just a little bit of torture, you know the normal….. Beating, stabbing, hot coals, water torture. It’s nothing I can’t handle. I’ve had way worse. I’m actually kind of offended they thought they were hurting me. Anyways…_

_No need to worry about me, probably just passed out from lack of sleep. I can’t remember the last time I slept, which is probably why I’m unconscious in the fisa tent right now._

_When I come to, I’ll tell you more in specifics._

 

_Your lovely Captain-         Clarke Griffin!_

 

Lexa let out a mangled cry after reading the letter. Anya gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth. Costia furrowed her eyebrows, with a worried look on her face, and kept rereading the letter. Not believing what Clarke had written.

 

Lexa brought her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth. Anya was frozen in place with that look of surprise still on her face. Costia sat down the letter and bolted up off the bed. She started pacing back and forth while running her hands through her hair. They don’t know how long they sat in the tent thinking about what Clarke went through. They were all queasy in the stomach when they thought about what happened to their blonde friend, but there was something else. All three of them knew Clarke was tough. But now they all had higher respect of Clarke. She had gone through the worst, and according to her… that was nothing to what’s happened to her in the past. They all underestimated Clarke. No one they knew could have gone through that untouched mentally. That made them wonder who Clarke really was? Who these people were? What her life is really like? Where she was before this?

 

…..

 

*Back at the lake camp*

 

The slap rang all throughout the tent as Clarke’s face was whipped to the side. She clenched her jaw and turned her head to look at the Azgeda warrior in front of her.

 

“Does your Captain think he’s so special that he doesn’t have to grace his presence in front of a mere trespasser such as myself?” Clarke was met with silence and a punch to the face. The man held a knife to her throat and pulled her head back by her hair.

 

“I’ll ask you one more time. Who sent you?” Clarke made a look like she was thinking his answer over, before spitting blood in his eye. The man in front of her looked furious. Now Clarke tried to look just the tiniest bit scared, she really did. But instead, she showed him her bright white smile and started laughing… and I mean like really laughing. Full blown insane laughter.

 

The man torturing her, or attempting to, hissed as his eye started burning. He stabbed Clarke in the leg and kicked her in the chest. She, as well as the chair she was sitting in, fell backward. Clarke just smirked and had this look on her face like she was the one in control here, like she was the one torturing the man. To be honest, she kind of was. The man walked over to her and pressed the knife in her leg down harder, causing Clarke to laugh even more.

 

“Stop… please….. I beg you, no more!” The man smirked at Clarke and hovered over her face.

 

“So I see you’ve finally come to your senses. Tell me what I want to know!” Clarke started shaking in her chair, before laughing even harder than before.

 

“Please…. you’re tickling me!” The man looked down on Clarke in disbelief. Never in his life has he met someone that has been able to resist him.

 

Clarke suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the man with a blank look. It was then that she brought her head up and bashed it into the man’s face. The man fell backward and hit the ground. Clarke let out a small laugh before dropping the ropes that were ‘holding her’ and getting out of the chair. She walked up to the man before kicking him straight in the face. Three warriors standing outside heard the commotion and rushed into the tent. Clarke walked over to the man that tortured her and crouched down next to him. She grabbed his dagger and stabbed it in his throat. Leaving the dagger there, Clarke stood up and turned to face the three warriors who had just come in. They were all from the Ice Nation. Clarke gave them a smile, and she was sure she looked insane and scary. With her nose and mouth bleeding she probably looked like she just ate someone.

 

Clarke cracked her knuckles and faced the guards. Two girls and one guy. ‘This was going to be fun.’ The guy charged Clarke, raising his sword.

 

Clarke spun away from the man's sword and hit him in the face with a spinning kick, knocking him unconscious. As he stumbled backward one of the female guards came up from behind Clarke and held her hands back. The other female came up in front of her and stabbed Clarke in the stomach with her knife.

 

Clarke hissed in pain before bringing her legs up and wrapping them around the guard's neck. She twisted her legs and broke the guard's neck. The action and amount of force Clarke put into it caused the guard holding her back to go flying over her shoulders. Clarke pulled the dagger out of her side and twisted it around her fingers, before chucking it at the guard. When the guard fell to the ground dead, Clarke stumbled to the ground and clutched her side. Her armor chest plate had been taken off, so she was exposed and vulnerable just in her chest bindings. Clarke got up and stumbled over to a table. She got some cloth and poured alcohol on it. Clarke hissed as the fabric touched her side. She wrapped the cloth around her and taped some bandages around her side. She did the same for her leg before walking over to another table and collecting her armor. Clarke slipped her armor on before walking over to one of the female guard’s bodies. She picked up one of their daggers and spun it around in her hand. Clarke smirked and exited the tent. It was time to even out the odds, she was too outnumbered in this camp.

 

…..

 

“Well that’s definitely not going to help my relations with the Lake People,” Clarke muttered with a laugh as the Captain of this Podakru camp dropped to the ground dead. She had spent the last couple of hours taking out the members of this camp. She killed everyone except the Ice Nation Captain. He was nowhere to be found, and that unsettled Clarke. If he came out of nowhere and attacked Clarke, well Clarke didn’t think she’d last long. Her movements were way slower than they were a couple of hours ago, and her vision was a little blurry. She had lost a lot of blood today. But not more than her enemies had.

 

As Clarke was taking a sip from her flask, someone walked out from behind one of the tents that weren’t burned down. It was the Azgeda Captain. Clarke smirked as she took the Captain in. She recognized him. The Captain took in her bloody state, most of the blood not being hers, and looked at her wearily.

 

“There’s no way out of here, you made sure of that assassin. Just do as you would like.” Clarke looked over the Captain one more moment before deciding that he was better left alive.

 

“Now why would I do that? Do you even know who I am?” The Captain laughed, and Clarke was interested and impressed at the guts he had.

 

“You pose as a low-level assassin, but really you’re Clarke Griffin. Captain of the Commanders newly formed unit. The Undefeatable Army. The Ghost Army. But I know that’s not all you are.”

 

“Oh really… do enlighten me,” Clarke smirked at the Captain once more. ‘There was no way he could know who she actually was. Could he?’

 

“It’s how you know who I am. How even though no scouts or anyone has ever seen me before, you know exactly who I am. General Zach’s son. There are only five people alive who have the resources to find such information out. Four of them have been doing more medium level missions for the past couple of years and haven’t stepped foot in Azgeda. The last one, the most dangerous one, has been missing for almost three years now. Now can you tell me why the Daemonium has been posing as a Captain in the Commanders army for these last couple of years?”

 

Clarke went silent at the Captain. He was smarter then she had originally thought. It would be so much easier to kill him now, but he would be more valuable to Clarke if she left him alive. He could be a useful ally.

 

“Well, what do you think I’m doing? I’m doing what I do best.” The Captain nodded his head, already coming to the conclusion that she was deep undercover for a mission. But what he couldn’t figure out was who would be so difficult to kill that it would take the Daemonium this long to kill.

 

“Well, who is your target?” Clarke blinked at him and didn’t respond. The Captain went on alert at her silence and raised his hands in the air. “Not that it’s any of my business of course!” He quickly added.

 

Clarke gazed him over and tried to see if he was trustworthy enough.

 

“Um… no disrespect or anything but why am I still alive? I know your secret.” Clarke laughed at him.

 

“I wouldn’t call it a secret. If I want someone to know, then they’ll know.”

 

“But I know, and I’m still breathing. So that means you want me to know? Why?”

 

“Because you’ll make for a useful ally. But because you know my ‘secret’ why don’t you tell me one of your own. Like for example, where is your dad’s camp?” Suddenly the Captain realized why he really was alive. What he couldn’t figure out was whether or not the assassin would kill him once he told her what she wanted to know.

 

“About three days walk from here, up on a ridge. I believe you once held camp there. Here I have a drawing of the camp.” The Captain handed Clarke a map and she looked at him with suspicion.

 

“Why is he at my old camp?”

 

“My dad has been slowly and secretly following your trail. In fact, I received a letter that he knows where your current camp is. With the time it takes to get there, and to get his army ready, he should be there in seven days at the most. Only earlier if he can encourage his army enough to move that fast.”

 

“And I’m guessing that won’t be that hard since my unit and I have been slowly killing off General Zach’s army.” The Captain nodded his at Clarke’s statement. Clarke sighed and rubbed her head.

 

“Why tell me this? What do you have against your dad?” The Captain’s face turned to that of a bitter look at the mention of his dad.

 

“He sent me out here on a useless mission to try to get the Lake People to join our ranks to take out the Commander's entire army. Your unit has especially caused him a lot of trouble. But it was a suicide mission. In fact, I was pretty sure that if you showed up two days later I would have been killed.” It went silent, and that’s when Clarke decided he was telling the truth. That he could be trusted.

 

“What’s your name?” The Captain looked surprised at the softness in her tone and gave her a small smile.

 

“Orlando.”

 

“A strange name, for a strange guy.” Orlando laughed.

 

“Wow…. thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel good.”

 

“You know it,” Clarke smirked and winked at him, causing Orlando to laugh even more.

 

“Well, it’s been interesting, to say the least, but I must be going.”

 

“Well Orlando, should we fight it out so it will at least look like you survived the attack?" Orlando shook his head no.

 

“No. That’s not what I want at all. I want my dad to think I died in this attack.”

 

“Then what are you going to do?” Orlando thought it over for a moment.

 

“I’m going to go back to Azgeda and enlist in a different General’s army. The only reason I’m a second to a General is because he’s my dad and he thought he owed me something. I want to train and move through the ranks because I deserve it, not because I was born into it.” Clarke nodded and moved closer to him.

 

“I must say that I’m surprised I kept you alive. I usually don’t trust people this easily. It was nice meeting you Orlando, but I must get back to my troops to warn them of the incoming attack.” Orlando pulled Clarke in for a hug. Clarke tensed up for a moment before relaxing into it. It was weird to her that she had made a friend out of this 16-year-old, Azgeda warrior.

 

“Thanks, Clarke. You’ve helped me more then you could ever realize. If you ever need anything, just call me up. I owe you one.” Clarke pulled back and backed up.

 

“I might just call that favor in one day Orlando.”

 

“Until then Clarke Griffin!” Orlando waved at her until Clarke was out of his sight. She got into her boat and picked up the oar. She had to get back to camp fast. The war was coming to them.

 

…..

 

*Back to Present Time*

 

Clarke woke up and had no idea where she was. Her training kicked in at that moment and she kept her eyes close. She kept her breathing as it was when she was sleeping and listened to her surroundings. There was a person sitting in a chair next to her, sharpening a sword. Clarke let out a cough, and the sharpening stopped. The stranger walked over until they were hovering over Clarke. Clarke held her breath and waited. The stranger brought a hand up to her neck and lowered their ear to Clarke’s mouth. Taking this as her chance, Clarke swung her leg up around the person’s side and flipped them off the bed. She rolled off the bed and onto the person on the floor, holding a knife so close to their throat that it cut the skin just a little bit.

 

“Woah! Clarke, it’s me. Miller!” The wild look in Clarke’s eyes died out once she really saw who she had just attacked. She retracted her knife and stood up off of Miller.

 

“Next time don’t get that close to someone when their sleeping. It might be bad for your health.” Miller raised an eyebrow at her and looked at the dagger in her hand.

 

“Where did you learn to do that? More importantly, where did that dagger come from!? We searched you after you passed out and removed all of your weapons.” Clarke smirked at him and twirled the dagger in between her fingers.

 

“Well, clearly you didn’t find them all.” Right as Miller opened his mouth to respond, an explosion hit just outside their tent and sent Clarke and Miller flying backward.

 

With a groan, Miller got up off the floor and found Clarke already up looking alert.

 

“Where did they get those explosions?”

 

“There’s an Elite assassin who specializes in making those types of things. She must be selling to Azgeda now.”

 

“An Elite!?”

 

“Yes, Miller that’s what I said. Now tell me, how long have I been knocked out?”

 

“Umm.. about six days,” Clarke swore and rushed to the table nearby that was knocked over in the attack.

 

“Damn it! They’re a day early!” She hastily started putting her armor on and collected her weapons.

 

“What are you talking about!? Who’s early?”

 

“It’s the reason I wanted you guys to wake me up in five days. So I would have enough time to warn you guys.”

 

“Warn us about who?” Clarke pulled out her two daggers and turned to look Miller in the eye before replying.

 

“General Zach and his army. They’re here, they found us.”

 

…..

 

Lexa was fighting off two Azgeda warriors when she saw a familiar patch of blonde hair running across the battlefield. Taking down everyone who dare challenge her. Lexa could see now how she had been the only one to ever defeat Anya.

 

Shaking Clarke out of her mind, Lexa returned her focus back to the battle. She finished off the two warriors in front of her before running over to assist Costia and Anya.

 

When Lexa joined their ranks, they all stood back to back and formed a triangle. Warriors quickly closed in on them, trapping them inside. But Lexa wasn’t worried, in these past few days, the three of them had grown closer to one another. Lexa now trusted both Costia and Anya with her life. She had no doubt that the three of them could take down any force that came at them today. Lexa smirked at the challenge facing her and swung one of her swords around. The signal for the three of them to attack all at once. They charged the warriors surrounding them and blade met blade. The battle had only just begun.

 

…..

 

 _“There’s too many of them Anya!”_ Lexa yelled as she took down another warrior. But as one went down, four more took their place. General Zach’s army seemed to be an endless supply of warriors.

 

 _“I know Leska. Quickly, follow me! We have to get the rest of our warriors out of here.”_ Lexa nodded and turned around from the warriors coming towards her. Her and Anya took off sprinting to get better cover behind the line of stone rocks. The last four guards that originally came into this camp with Anya and Lexa followed the two girls behind the line of rocks.

 

When they got there, the two were surprised to see Murphy and his four other archers crouching behind the rocks. They all still had full quivers full of arrows and looked like they hadn’t fired a single arrow.

 

 _“What are you waiting for! FIRE! The enemy is right there.”_ Murphy barely turned his head to look at Anya, but she could still see his infamous smirk from where she was sitting.

 

 _“Can’t do that Annie.”_ Anya glared at Murphy and his nickname for her.

 

_“What do you mean you can’t do that?”_

 

_“Waiting for the Captain’s signal.”_

 

 _“What signal!?”_ As soon as those words left Anya’s mouth, an explosion went off over their heads.

 

 _“That one. Everybody now!”_ Murphy stood up from behind the rock and fired his arrow up in the air. His four archers followed his lead. They fired arrow after arrow. Always hitting their targets. Soon the mass of warriors that were charging the rocks had diminished to nothing. Not sparing Anya, Lexa, or their four guards any looks, Murphy and his archers took off sprinting to the field just behind them.

 

Lexa and Anya shared a look and ran after them. For once, it seemed Murphy was charging right into the middle of the battle.

 

When Lexa got there she found herself fighting once more. After a while, she ended up back to back with a warrior. As Lexa was busy fighting off a warrior, she heard someone coming up from behind her. But she couldn’t do anything about it. Before she could decide what to do, she felt the warrior fighting with her reaching behind Lexa and grabbing Lexa’s dagger. Not even turning to look, the warrior chucked it right at the warrior charging Lexa from behind.

 

Once the small group of warriors attacking Lexa and her partner cleared up, Lexa turned around to thank her partner. She was surprised to see that it was Clarke.

 

“Klark! I’m so glad to see that you’re alright. But what are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” Clarke smirked before pulling Lexa in for a hug.

 

“I couldn’t let you have all the fun, now could I?” Lexa pulled away from the hug and smiled at Clarke. Even though she was full of dirt and blood, Clarke still looked radiant to Lexa. It often confused her how someone could always look so perfect.

 

Their moment was ruined when an Azgeda Captain rode up with a new batch of warriors. Clarke gave Lexa a small smile and stepped away from her.

 

“Warriors, with me!” As if they came out of nowhere, Clarke’s remaining warriors came up and stood behind Clarke. Lexa spotted Costia and sighed with relief. Anya and her and lost Costia a while back during the battle and Lexa didn’t know what had happened to her. Lexa also spotted Octavia, Murphy, the healer Harper, Charlotte, and Miller standing alongside Clarke. Costia was on Clarke’s left, Octavia was on her right. They were an impressive force, to say the least. Lexa finally understood the stories of all their success. She was even starting to believe the ghost army part of the stories.

 

“Costia, Octavia, you and your remaining warriors will stay back here with Lexa and Anya’s to pick up anyone who gets by us.” Costia and Octavia nodded their heads, as did Anya. But Lexa didn’t. Instead, she frowned.

 

“Klark. I want to fight with you. I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you again.” Clarke smiled and turned to look at Lexa.

 

“Don’t worry Greeny, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon I promise. After we go kick some Azgeda ass, how about we go swimming in the river nearby?” Lexa smiled and gave Clarke a mock salute. In turn, Clarke gave her a smirk and winked at her.

 

“Everyone else… ATTACK!” Clarke turned away from Lexa and ran forward, her warriors not far behind.

 

And that’s how the battle went from there. Clarke and her group fighting in the very middle of the battleground, taking out threats from all sides. While Octavia, Costia, Anya, Lexa, and their warriors took out the warriors on the front side of the battlefield. All was going fine until Lexa heard the Captain of the Ice Nation scream and fall off his horse. Lexa turned her head and found Clarke standing a few feet away, smirking. Yeah… the rest of the Ice Nation warriors didn’t take too kindly to that.

 

They charged Clarke and her group in the middle harder than before. They were going to be overrun any moment now. Lexa made a move to go assist Clarke but was stopped by Anya when Octavia and Costia ran past them with their warriors. They cut a path through the battlefield and made their way to Clarke and the rest of the group.

 

Lexa turned her attention back to the battle, back to fighting. Just when she thought she couldn’t fight anymore, an explosion she had never before seen the likes of before, went off right behind her. Lexa and Anya went flying forward.

 

Everything was ringing and a bit blurry. Lexa came to when she heard Anya shouting commands.

 

 _“They’re retreating! Charge them and make sure it stays that way!”_ Lexa groaned and turned over so she was laying on her back.

 

“Did we win?” She asked as she rubbed the dirt out of her eyes.

 

“Yes. I guess what they say about Clarke having the undefeatable army, was true.” Although everything in Lexa’s body hurt, she managed a smile.

 

“Now come on, get up. We still have work to do.”

 

“No…. Anya leave me alone.” Lexa swatted Anya’s figure and groaned as it hurt to move. Anya yanked her up and Lexa let out a couple of curses she learned from Clarke.

 

“Listen to me, Lexa. There is always more work to be done. A leaders job is never really done until everyone and everything is back to normal and the enemy is defeated.” Lexa shut her mouth and nodded at Anya. She hated getting scolded by the older girl. Lexa and Anya moved to assist with the injured but was stopped by a warrior sprinting towards them. It was Lincoln.

 

_“General! We discovered the real reason the Ice Nation attacked today.”_

 

 _“Was it because Clarke and her warriors were a pain in General Zach’s ass?”_ Lexa muttered. Anya started to laugh at this but stopped when she noticed Lincoln was close to hysterics.

 

_“Yes and no. They took them”_

 

 _“Took who?”_ Anya asked. Lexa was getting concerned at where this conversation was going.

 

 _“Clarke! Clarke and the rest of her warriors! They’re all gone!”_ Time seemed to stop for Lexa at that moment. She dropped to her knees and stared out at the gates the Ice Nation had retreated from. It did seem a little too good to be true, the Ice Nation retreating. The Ice Nation never retreat. They usually fight to the last man.

 

Lexa didn’t notice Anya wave Lincoln off. She especially didn’t notice Anya sinking to the ground next to her. Or the fact that Anya had enveloped her in a hug. Lexa really didn’t notice that tears were streaming down both hers and Anya’s faces. All she could see was the dust starting to settle around the back gates. Around the gates were the Ice Nation took Clarke. No. Lexa refused to believe that Clarke was gone. She would never allow herself to be captured. Clarke would never break a promise, and she promised Lexa that she would come out alive. That she would go swimming with her. Now Clarke would never get the chance to fulfill that promise. That’s what hurt Lexa the most. Broken promises.

 

“She promised she would come back…”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Clarke woke up with a jolt as she hit a solid concrete floor. She jumped up and observed her surroundings. She was in a cell. Other people started groaning beside her, and that’s when she realized she wasn’t alone. Without a word; Octavia, Miller, Murphy, Harper, Charlotte, and Costia stood up next to her. Exchanging worried glances.

 

Now Clarke was no stranger to prisoners. She had lost count of how many she had been thrown in. But if there was one thing she knew about prisoners, it was that you should hope you never had the chance to be thrown in an Azgeda one. Especially one that was run illegally by the last of the late Nia’s followers. Judging from what Clarke could tell of the cell she was in, she wasn’t in the Queen’s dungeon. Basic Azgeda protocol states that all captured prisoners of war must be brought up before the Queen before anything could happen to them. And Clarke didn’t see any Queens. Which meant that the Queen had no idea they existed. Which meant that they had slim to zero chances of being rescued. Which meant that what was about to come next would probably be one of the most painful things Clarke had ever experienced. That was bad news for the younger warriors in here with her. ‘How could I have let this happen?’

 

Clarke shook herself out of it and turned to face the shivering warriors beside her.

 

“Alright, I’m going to be honest with you guys. These next few days, weeks, months, maybe even years, are going to be the hardest of your lives. But you are all strong. You will all make it through. You will all survive. Do you understand me? You will survive.” Clarke turned away from them once she heard footsteps heading down into the dungeons. She walked over to the side wall and leaned against it. The first step to surviving is to never show weakness. The others must have understood because they all quickly sobered up as the footsteps got closer to them.

 

They stopped outside their cell and banged on the bars. The dude outside their cell cleared his throat and Clarke rolled her eyes. ‘Just stop with the pretend pleasantries already.’

 

“You guys have all been very bad. Bad people get hurt. That’s my job! I’m going to make you all bleed, bruise, scream, cry, yell, whatever, you get the gist.

 

“Who are you?” Harper stuttered. The man chuckled and Clarke finally looked up at him. The man had the face of a rats ass. He had four pieces of greased back hair, yellow dirty teeth, one eye, and was short and smelled of rat piss.

 

“They call me Bringer of Death.” Clarke laughed at this. The rat man whipped his head to Clarke and gave her a glare as well as a creepy ass smile.

 

“Some call me Feri.” At this Clarke smirked. This seemed to throw Feri off a little bit as he stumbled back. Feri took a deep breath and turned to look away from Clarke.

 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He walked away from their cell and stopped in the doorway of the stairs. Feri turned around and looked at Clarke once more. He basically ran into the door trying to get out of their faster once he realized Clarke was smirking even wider at him now.

 

Even though Clarke was probably about to experience the most painful months of her life, at least one thing was going right. Feri. He is the only guy alive that knows who Limerick’s five advisors are. While he’s torturing Clarke, she’s going to make sure to torture him back. She will get what she wants. It seems like Feri is about to play a game.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions about who you want to see more of in the next chapter? Any friendships you want to see more of? Any relationships you want to see more of?  
> Comment and leave kudos


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry. The holidays kind of put me back a bit, but here's the new chapter.

*Three months after being captured*

 

It was the same thing every day. They come in at dawn. They take one person. The others have to sit without food and listen to that person’s screams. The person being tortured was allowed to eat the night before they would be taken. One cup of brown dirty water was given for each cell to share. Nineteen of Clarke’s warriors were captured alive. Clarke made 20. There were three different cells. The one to the right of Clarke’s held seven people. The one to the left held six people. Twenty of their group of 30 was still alive. Four were killed early on in that last battle. Others died earlier than that. While five were killed as soon as they were captured because Feri didn’t like the way they looked, smelled, breathed, and other stupid things like that.  

 

In Clarke’s cell, there were seven people, including herself. There was Octavia, Murphy, Miller, Harper, Charlotte, and Costia. On this particular day, five of the cellmates were sitting in a circle in the middle of the cell playing go fish with some cards Murphy had snuck in. Costia was sitting in the back fiddling with the spoon she had used to eat her soup last night. Clarke was where she always was at this time. She was standing up against the wall leaning half of her body through the bars of the cell. She hated watching her friends get taken every day. Of course, they have always come back- so far- at the end of the day. But still, it hurt to see the look on their faces. It was almost as bad as the look they all gave her when they come and take Clarke every night. So apparently… pissing Feri off that first night did not put Clarke in a good place. She was taken every night and returned at dawn, sometimes it would go longer than that and she would be gone for days. 

 

To put everything into perspective; her friends were being tortured in front of her, Clarke herself was in one of the most painful situations she had ever been in, she never got to say goodbye to Greeny and Anya, she regretted not informing the people she was closest to about her mission, and she was getting nowhere with information on Limerick. Clarke hadn’t gotten anywhere with Feri. She had only seen him lurking in the shadows in between her torture sessions. So she had never had the chance to get the information she needed out of him yet. Right now the only thing she could focus on was getting herself and her friends through each day alive. If you were alive, you could live to fight another day. Revenge would come later.

 

The door to the dungeon being opened caused the group playing cards to quickly get the cards together and hide them. They scattered to separate sides of the cell and stared at the door to the cell. Costia stood up and walked to the center of the cell, arms crossed. 

 

Clarke looked at how Costia was already accepting her fate and sighed. ‘I refuse to believe that they have already broken her. No. She just needs a day to get her thoughts together. She was still recovering from the last time. They take Costia the most after me, having figured she was my second. This is my fault. I may not be able to do much, but I will do my damn best to make sure they don’t break Costia.’

 

The cell door opened and three guards marched in. The first couple of weeks they would bring ten guards. They must believe that the group had given up, which was true to some degree.

 

They walked over to Costia and told her to put her arms out. Costia glared at the guards and shook her head no. Not having any patience, the guard punched Costia in the face. When the guard made a move to hit her again, his fist met the back wall. Clarke had stepped in and had shoved the guard to the other side of the cell. The other two guards looked surprised and didn’t know what to do. They were told they would encounter little to none resistance. 

 

“Come on then. If you think you can constantly hurt my friends like this, then you’ve got another thing coming. I’ve been itching for a fight for about three months now.” Clarke cracked her knuckles and stood in the center of the cell. Her friends were all safely sitting behind her, tending to Costia. 

 

The guard that hit Costia got up from the ground, cradling his fist. It looked to be broken. Clarke smirked at this as the three guards started circling her. Usually, Clarke would just kill these people for torturing her for this long, but she needed some sort of amusement. 

 

The guards charged her all at once. Clarke pushed herself off the ground and jumped into the air. All three guards crashed into one another. They fell to the floor as Clarke came back down and landed on them. She kicked one in the gut, one in the head, and she stepped on the last one's broken hand. The one she kicked in the head passed out. The one she stepped on growled at her and got back up. Clarke laughed.

 

The broken hand guard took out a knife and charged her head on. Clarke stepped to the side at the last moment. The guard sneaking up on her from behind dropped the floor dead as the first guard's knife ran right into his skull. The first guard was turning red with rage at this point. He kept making swings at Clarke, allowing his anger to fuel him. Clarke just sighed at this. It was no fun anymore. Everyone knew you weren’t supposed to let your emotions get to you in a fight. It could lead to life and death, and for this guard it was death. A very painful one.

 

Clarke grabbed the guards arm and snapped it in three different places. He dropped the knife he was holding and Clarke caught it. She swiped her foot at him and he fell to the floor. Clarke hit him with the bunt of the knife and sat on him, rendering him stunned and stuck underneath her. It was then that Clarke started hacking at the guard's good arm with his knife. It took a while, with a lot of scattered blood and a lot of screaming, but Clarke finally managed to cut the guards arm off. Not wasting any time after that, Clark put the guard's arm around his throat and twisted it into a sort of knot. She got off the guard once he died. Clarke snorted at the sight. ‘How sad it is to die from being strangled by your own severed arm.’

 

A groan from the left of Clarke brought Clarke back to reality. She looked over and saw the third guard waking up. A smile spread across her face as she noticed the look of horror on the guards face once he saw what happened to his fellow guards. Clarke was sure she looked like a maniac right now, with her body soaked with blood and her bright white smile. Before Clarke could get to the last guard, Costia had already gotten to him. 

 

Costia swiped her foot at the guard from behind and jumped on him as he fell to the floor. The others standing behind Clarke rushed past her and jumped on the guard as well. Clarke stepped out of the way and handed a knife to Octavia as she passed her. She couldn’t see what was going on, but it couldn’t be good for the guard. With all the mangled screams, pent up rage of the others, and the knife, he definitely wasn’t coming out of this alive.

 

Clarke was brought back to the reality as the screams stopped and her group of friends stepped away from the guard. Well, stepped away from what was left of the body. Clarke peered her head around Costia to look at the guard. What she saw brought hope back to her. Hope that her friends still had the fight in them. That they hadn’t given up and were just biding there time. 

 

The moment was ruined as two dozen or so guards filled into the dungeon. They stopped outside their cell and had shocked looks on their faces as they took in the scene. 

 

Three guards had been brutally killed. The body closest to the cell door was the one that frightened the guards the most. This one had had his legs hacked off, his fingers yanked out, and his eyeballs removed. The guards looked at the seven people in the cell with a scared look. All seven of them were covered- more like drenched- in blood. The blonde one in the middle had the most on her. So much that her hair was now mostly colored a bright red. They charged in the cell once the formerly blonde girl gave them a smile and a wave. 

 

Weapons were pointed at Clarke and her friends as the guards moved the bodies of their fellow guards out of the cell. The Captain of the guard looked them all over for a moment before nodding his head in Clarke’s direction. When they moved to seize Clarke, she raised her head up high and willingly went with them. Her willingness put all the guards on edge. With one last smirk directed towards Costia, who gave her one in return, Clarke was taken away. Not to be seen or heard from for a week. 

 

*Six months after being captured*

**“All guards and warriors to the courtyard. I repeat all guards and warriors to the courtyard. New orders from the General! The Commander has died of a sickness and a Nightblood has ascended onto the throne.”** All the guards charged out of the prison and up the stairs. Everyone in this part of the prison was confused, to say the least. Everyone down here was a part of Clarke’s army, none of them spoke Azgedasleng. 

 

“What’s going on?” Octavia asked as she moved her fingers across the bars of the cell. Nobody answered her. Octavia just sighed and continued moving her fingers back and forth across the cell door. 

 

From behind her, Murphy was laying in the middle of the cell with his legs and arms spread out. He figured himself some sort of dramatic person nowadays. Costia was laying on the ground with her feet kicked up against the wall. Harper and Charlotte were sleeping in the corner cuddling with each other. Miller was leaning up against the wall staring at the dried blood on the ceiling. Clarke was sitting criss-cross on the ground next to Costia drawing on the floor with bits of charcoal she had found. They all looked completely different now. Not only did they have new scars and wounds, but their eyes showed the strength and patience they had obtained during their stay here. 

 

They had no idea what month it was exactly, but they did know how many days they had been here. On the back wall, there were tallies marking each day they had been here. They didn’t have anything sharp to scratch the tallies with, so they used their blood. Gross, but effective and in great supply. They always had new wounds, which meant a lot of their blood was spilled. But that blood, those tallies, were what kept everyone sane. The thought of revenge. Not on the Ice Nation, because the Queen had no idea they were here with this being an illegal operation and all, but on Feri. On everyone single warrior in this complex. Most importantly, on the General that was financing and running this whole thing. The Ice Nation had four Generals. All they had to do was figure out which one was against the Queen, and running this place. 

 

The silence was broken by Clarke sighing. “They said Commander Nadia has died of a sickness and that a new Heda has ascended. All the guards were summoned to the courtyard for new instructions from whatever General is in charge of all this.” The six warriors nodded their heads, not even surprised anymore that Clarke understood what they were saying. 

 

“If a General is against the Queen and still loyal to Nia, that means 1/4 of her Generals are telling her wrong information. If we can figure out which General that is, we can get our revenge and get on the Queen's good side,” Miller said. 

 

“You’re right, that would put us on the Queen’s good side. But why would we want to be in her favor? Aren’t we heading back to Polis after we get out of here?” Murphy said.

 

“No. There is no going back to be apart of the Commanders army. We were fighting a war that could not be won. The Ice Nation is too large and strong of a force for us to defeat. Besides, we have no idea who the new Heda is, and what they want,” Costia said.

 

“That’s true. So where are we going after this? I highly doubt everything is going to go back to the way it was. We are all different now- well not Clarke- and I don’t think there is anything left for us to do. All we know how to do is fight,” Octavia said.

 

“You’re all right. All we can do is fight. So that means we have to continue fighting. But this time, we have to pick the winning side,” Clarke said. She got up from the ground and turned to face everyone. 

 

“The Ice Nation. From inside we can figure out we did this to us. Clarke that’s brilliant!” Costia said, standing up as well. 

 

“Thanks, I have my moments.” Clarke winked at Costia. The rest of their group got up and joined Clarke in the middle of the cell. 

 

“We have a plan. Now, all we have to do is get out of here.” Harper and Charlotte had woken up and had joined the circle. Clarke turned her head at the two newcomers.

 

“When did you guys wake up?” Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow. Harper just shrugged and Charlotte yawned. Those two seemed to be spending most of their free time together, well as much as you can get being a prisoner, these days. But that’s a thought for another day. 

 

“It doesn’t matter when they woke up. They’re up and that’s good. Now that we all know the plan all we need to do is figure a way out of here,” Miller said. The group turned to Clarke and she raised an eyebrow in return.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, what’s the plan?” Costia asked.

 

“Why do you guys always assume I know everything?”

 

“Because… because you’re Clarke! You just do!” Murphy said, throwing his hands up in the air. Clarke closed her eyes and groaned.

 

“Just because I’m the Daemonium doesn’t mean I have an answer to everything!” Clarke opened her eyes at the silence of her fellow cellmates. 

 

“Wait…. What!?” Clarke’s eye’s widened as she realized what she just said. Everyone was flabbergasted. Everyone except Costia, who just raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Shit. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.” It was silent for about ten minutes. It was an awkward silence that had Clarke cringing every minute that no one responded. The tips of her ears started turning red before Murphy started laughing.

 

“Ha! Of course, you are. Why didn’t I see this earlier, now I feel stupid,” Murphy said.

 

“How much more stupid can fit into that pea sized brain of yours? It’s already full to the brink,” Octavia said. Everyone started laughing and Clarke’s ears started getting redder. In all her years, never had anyone managed to embarrass Clarke. So of course, the first time was going to be caused by herself. Costia turned to face Clarke and smirked once she saw how awkward she looked. 

 

“Awh…. is the tough little assassin getting embarrassed?” Clarke’s ears only got redder. Costia chuckled at Clarke before offering her a small smile. Clarke took a deep breath before turning to look at the whole group.

 

“You guy’s aren’t mad that I kept this from you for so long?”

 

“Nah… I wouldn’t have told annoying little 14-year-old like ourselves either. But 15-year-olds, that makes sense. Good thing you told us now… now we’re all 15. It’s only a pity we had to celebrate our birthdays in here,” Charlotte said. The group went silent again. 

 

“It is sad. But I promise you guys that you won’t be celebrating any more than one more birthday in here. You guys will all be 16 in a couple of months. That’s when we’ll make our move. On the last birthday. On Costia’s birthday, we’ll be getting our revenge.” 

 

The group smiled at Clarke and Clarke was taken back by something. She felt something as she looked at her fellow cellmates. She was proud. Not proud of her warriors. Not proud of her friends. But proud of her family. These guys were her family, and she would damn well do anything to protect them.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*At Polis*

 

Anya clenched the arms of her chair and tried her best to restrain herself from attacking the man currently speaking. She had been in meetings ever since Lexa had become Heda. She gave up leading the Trikru armies and gave her position to Indra, moving to Polis to command the armies there and help Lexa. She may just be a 14-year-old with little to no battle experience, but she was Heda. A very good Heda from how well she had been doing this past month. If she kept this up she could accomplish more then any other Heda has before her. But to help get Lexa there, Anya could not attack the ambassador representing the Podakru.

Podakru was still upset that one of their lake camps were destroyed many months ago. It was nonsense. Lexa could do nothing about that. 

 

_ “Ambassador, I would like to send my regrets to your leaders for the destruction of one of your camps. Now, I would send for the person responsible and give them over to you for punishment, but they are already dead. And there is no punishment that the dead do not already know. Now then, let’s move on from this. Is Podakru willing to join the Kongeda?”  _ The ambassador looked surprised but pleased at Leax’s words. He thought it over for less than a minute before nodding his head yes. 

 

_ “Sha Heda, we would be honored to join your coalition.” _

 

_ “I appreciate it, ambassador, send my thanks to your leaders. My head of guard will show you to the stables, where you will be given the proper equipment to make the journey home. Three of my gonas will be accompanying you on the ride back to protect you from any threats. I wish you safe travels.”  _ Lexa nodded at the room and everyone left. Leaving Anya and Lexa alone. 

 

When the last guard left the room, Lexa sagged into her throne. The exhaustion now clearly evident on her face. Anya walked over to her and gave her a nod of approvement.

 

“You’re doing very good Commander. That’s the ninth clan to join your coalition. It seems your dream of uniting all of the clans could come true very soon.” Lexa sighed and got off her throne. Moving to stand in front of Anya.

 

“Anya, I told you when no ones around you can call me Lexa.”

 

“I know, I know… I’m just excited at all of this.” Lexa chuckled a little and dropped the stoic mask that she put up in front of everyone.

 

“The Anya… excited!? What an occasion this is!” Anya laughed at Lexa. Soon after Lexa joined in the laughter. She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed like this since her ascension. The laughter only lasted a minuted before Lexa’s face went blank.

 

“Anya.”

 

“Yes, Lexa?”

 

“I got the ninth clan to join the coalition. We’re far ahead of what we expected. That means we have some time available.” Anya’s face went blank at this and she looked at Lexa with a serious expression. 

 

“Lexa…”

 

“Anya I have to. I have to go and look for her. I owe it to her at the very least. Her and her warriors need someone to care about them.”

 

“I do care about them, Lexa…” Anya said softly.

 

“Well, you don’t act as if you do! We need to do something Anya. Send a search party at least. We don’t know what happened to them.” Lexa started off angry but died out as she rambled on.

 

“I know Lexa, we will. But you know the chances as well as I do. No one survives the Azgeda dungeons.”

 

“People survive their prisons all the time!”   
  


“That’s true. People have survived traditional Azgeda dungeons. But we received word earlier this week that they were taken by a rebel faction still loyal to Nia. No one comes out of there. Not even Clake could.” Lexa looked like she wanted to throw something out of the tower. Whether it was out of anger, rage, sadness, or helplessness- Anya did not know.

 

“Why wasn’t I informed of this?” Lexa asked.

 

“You were stuck in meetings all week, and I couldn’t talk to you any earlier than now,” Anya responded softly. Before Lexa could respond five warriors charged into the throne room. As soon as the doors opened Lexa’s mask was back up and her hand was on her weapons. Two long swords. They had become her favorite weapon to use in battle after she watched her favorite blonde use them. Now Lexa used them in her memory. 

 

_ “Heda!” _

 

_ “Speak gona, what’s wrong?” _

 

_ “Sankru and Blue Cliff Clan have declared war on the coalition, refusing to join.”  _ That was two of the three clans that have refused to join the coalition. One clan was not mentioned.

 

_ “What of Azgeda?”  _ Lexa asked. Behind her, Anya held on to the hilt of her sword and remained silent. 

 

_ “They are staying out of this and have closed off their borders. Still refusing to join as well.” _

 

_ “Very well, we will deal with them later. Anya, assemble the forces of Polis and send for warriors from every clan in the coalition.” _

 

_ “Sha Heda. If I may ask, what are you going to be doing?” _

 

_ “I am going to lead our people to victory. To ensure that our people are safer in the future, we have to go to war now.”  _ Anya and the guards spilled out of the room and rushed to their posts. Lexa took a moment to compose herself. This would be her first time in a real battle- in war- and she was going to lead her people. She was going to lead them to victory. Lexa moved her cloak out of the way and strutted out of the throne room. This was not how she wanted her first experience of war to go, but oh well. There’s always a first time for everything.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*Nine months after being captured*

 

The sound of the whip hitting bare skin rang throughout the chamber. Clarke gritted her teeth as her back was hit again and again. She… would… not…. give…. In.

 

The sound of laughter caused Clarke to clench her jaw and tightened her fists. She would not lash out at the person torturing her. If she allowed emotion to take her over for one moment then the torturer would make her move. Clarke would have to be stronger than her.

 

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and closed herself off from the outside world. To block out the pain she brought herself into one of her memories.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*One year before Clarke embarked on her mission*

 

“Hurry up and deal the cards already.” Otari scowled at Raven and purposefully shuffled the cards slower. Beside her, Bellona sighed.

 

“Seriously Tari, pick up the pace,” Bellona said.

 

“What are we even playing again?” Monty asked. Otari sighed and dealt out the cards.

 

“I told you three times already Mony, it’s an old game I read about in some ruins. It’s called Blackjack.” Monty muttered and sank into his chair.

 

“What was that Mony?” Raven asked with a smirk on her face.

 

“I said- you’d think that I would have heard about this game before, with me being the only person to read anymore. I’m half convinced Tari over here can’t even read.” Monty jerked his thumb in Otari’s direction. She gasped dramatically in reply. Bellona rolled her eyes at the two. 

 

“Whatever, let’s just play,” Bellona said. Otari rolled her eyes at Bellona and laid out the cards. She was the dealer, so she was unable to bet any money.

 

It was a long game, and on the last hand, Clarke won it all. Everyone was surprised, to say the least. They had forgotten she was there. She didn’t respond to their bickering or partake in any of the conversations during the game. To everyone else, she looked like she had no idea what she was doing. 

 

“How in the name of Becca did you win that?” Raven asked with wide eyes. She was the one who always beat everyone in cards. Especially when it came to betting games. Clarke gave her a shrug but wasn’t able to hide the smirk growing on her face.

 

“I grew up playing this game, and you idiots were too dense and cocky to not pay any attention to me.” Monty and Otari gasped and put a hand to their chests at the same time.”

 

“Did she just call us idiots Mony?”

 

“I believe so Tari.” Monty and Otari made eye contact and had a silent conversation with one another. Raven just shook her head with a small smile and put a hand on her dagger strapped underneath the table. 

 

“Oh great, here we go again. Can’t we ever just go into public and have a nice time, without starting a fight?” Bellona asked as she rubbed her forehead.

 

“You’re one to talk Lona, you love fights. What’s so different this time?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at Bellona who just sighed in reply.

 

“This is my favorite bar, I don’t want to get banned from this one.”

 

“Who says we’re going to banned from this one?” Raven asked as she tapped the blade of her dagger.

 

“We always get banned from bars. You guys enjoy bar fights more than any other type of fight! Personally, I think it’s because you guys are psycho and like smashing bottles over peoples heads.”

 

“That’s rich coming from the assassin of torture. We’re the psycho ones…. Right…..” Raven replied. Before Bellona could reply she was interrupted as Clarke jumped out of her chair and dived under the table. It took one second for Bellona to realize why. 

 

Monty and Otari had dumped a barrel of rum on Clarke’s chair. And lucky for Bellona, she was closest to Clarke’s chair. It splashed all over Bellona.

 

“Shit,” Otari muttered. Bellona picked up a strand of her red hair and pushed it to the side. She stood up from her chair and looked at her friends for a second. Raven was sitting in her chair with her feet kicked up on the table and was whistling, Otari was standing by the window trying to look anywhere but at Bellona, Monty was standing next to Otari looking for a shadow to disappear into, and Clarke was standing on the other side of the table giving Bellona a sheepish smile. 

 

Bellona gave a nod before walking over to the bar. She picked up a bag of flour and walked back to the table.

 

“What are you going to do with that Lona?” Otari asked, basically shaking.

 

“I’m glad you asked… this. I’m going to do this.” She swung the bag and hit Otari right in the chest. Otari went flying backward and out the window, breaking the window in the process. The flour flew out the sides of the bag and got Raven and Monty covered in flour. 

 

Bellona smirked and watched as Otari got up and climbed back over the window. She pointed a finger at Bellona and opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. Bellona raised an eyebrow at her and looked her over. Otari was radiating anger but her eyes had something else in them… amusement.

 

Bellona went to ask what was so funny but stopped when she started getting sprayed in the back by alcohol. She turned around once it stopped, only for it to start up again and get her right in the face. Once it died down she spit alcohol out of her mouth and blinked her eyes open. All she saw was Clarke’s smirk before she got drenched in more alcohol. From behind her, Monty, Otari, and Raven all let out war cries and jumped behind separate bars. Bellona put her hands in front of her face- so she could see better- and ran to the last un-occupied bar in the pub. She jumped over the counter and grabbed a towel.

 

“Now I remember why we always get into bar fights. Damn! Those guys were right, they are fun.” Bellona sighed before picking up a tray full of shot glasses. She raised her head over the counter and started throwing the shot glasses at every other counter in the pub. 

 

It didn’t take much more fighting from the group of assassins until soon everyone in the pub was hidden behind a table and in on the fight. There was not one person not covered in some sort of alcohol, glass, or some sort of food. 

 

About an hour into the fight, the five friends all came out from behind their counters and walked to the center of the bar. The rest of the people in the pub moved the tables so it made a sort of ring, keeping all five assassins in the circle. They circled each other and eyed each other's weapons. Raven had two giant canteens full of rum, Otari had a tall bottle of wine, Monty had a big bag full of the hottest spices, Bellona had a bucket full of shot glasses, and Clarke a black bottle of some sort of liquid. The other four assumed it was a sort of liquor. 

 

The fighting started when Monty made the first move. He grabbed a handful of spices and blew them at Otari, Raven, and Bellona’s faces. Clarke stepped around them as those three started swatting at their eyes. Monty and Clarke stood side by side and had their weapons ready.

 

“Just like last time, eh?”

 

“Uh, Clarke, we lost that fight last time.”

 

“Oh hush, this time we’re going to win.” Monty gave Clarke an unconvinced look before shrugging his shoulders and throwing more spice at the other three. But when the spice cleared, they weren’t there.

 

“That’s not good.” Clarke shushed Monty and ducked to the ground. Monty spun out of the way of Bellona’s glass, but when he turned around he got hit with wine right over the head.

 

“Otari! You know I used the last of my good hair oil today. How could you!? You demon spawn!” Otari’s eyes widened as Monty lunged at her. She started coughing as spice got in her throat, and Monty started growling as Raven dumped rum over his head. 

 

On the other side of the ring, Clarke and Bellona were having a standoff. 

 

“It’s just you and me  _ Prisa _ .”

 

“This ring ain’t big enough for the both of us Lona.” Bellona tapped her fingers against her bucket and Clarke held her hands right over the bottle on her side. 

 

After about ten seconds Clarke yanked the bottle from her side and jumped at Bellona’s feet. Bellona fell to the floor, surprised, and Clarke opened her bottle. She dumped the liquid in Bellona’s mouth and made her swallow it. Once it was down Clarke rolled off of Bellona and stood up, throwing her bucket of shot glasses out of the circle. 

 

Bellona sat up and her whole neck and face started turning red. Steam was basically coming out of her ears. She stuck her tongue out and started clawing at it.

 

“YOU DEMON, YOU WENT ON 10 SECONDS WHEN IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 15 SECONDS! WHAT THE--- WAS THAT!” At this point, Bellona was yelling, wheezing, and coughing. 

 

“Hot sauce bitch,” Clarke smirked at Bellona’s face as she ran over to stick her head in a bucket of water.

 

“AHHH!” She pulled her head up and screamed, her face even redder from before.

 

“What type of hot sauce was that?” Raven asked walking over to her. The other three stopped their fighting as soon as the hot sauce happened. 

 

“The Commanders Wrath,” Clarke said. Raven whistled and chuckled at Bellona who was running around like a pauna with no head.

 

“Damn… that’s the hottest one out there.” Clarke smirked and nodded her head to Raven’s comment. 

 

“Oh, Bellona! Water just makes the pain worse. You’re going to want milk,” Clarke said in a singsong voice. Bellona gave Clarke an exasperated look, before rushing out of the bar. On her way out she ran into a woman. 

 

The woman had long white hair down to her knees, white glazed over eyes, and had an angry look on her face.

 

“What the Becca is going on in here? The whole village is complaining of noise. It’s the middle of the night!” Raven snorted at the old crone’s appearance. The woman whipped around and pointed at Clarke and her group of friends. 

 

“I may be blind, but I can still hear. Now I heard five people making the most noise in here, you five-”

 

“Uh… there are four of us now. You just ran into the fifth one.” Raven interrupted.

 

“-I don’t care! You five, or four, are to never step foot in this village again!” Otari snorted and crossed her arms.

 

“And who are you to tell us this?” 

 

“I’m the village leader! Now get out or else!” The old crone of a woman raised up a dagger pointed it at where Otari was. 

 

“Well I like it here, why don’t you make me leave you old bat!?” Not two seconds after those words left Otari’s mouth the old woman threw two daggers at her. Normally, Otari would be able to dodge these easily, but it surprised her that the old woman could throw. The two daggers got her in the shoulder. Otari grunted in surprise while Monty and Raven laughed. Even Clarke let out a chuckle. 

 

“That’s why you always respect your elders Tari,” Monty said.

 

“Shut up Mony!”

 

“No, he’s right Tari. Those are going to leave scars. Now this will be a story to tell,” Raven said as she pulled out the old woman's daggers. Clarke just shook her head before walking over to the bar. She grabbed two bottles of rum before walking over to the old woman.

 

“I’m sorry for my friends, they’re idiots sometimes but they’re good people,” Clarke said to the old woman. The woman smiled at Clarke and relaxed.

 

“That may be true, but still. I told you guys to leave, five minutes ago. Now you all must face the punishment.” Clarke raised an eyebrow at the old crone.

 

“What type of punishment?”

 

“For making fun of a village leader, wrecking the pub, and destroying our most sacred and old bottle of alcohol, your punishment is death.” Clarke looked surprised for a moment before cooling the emotions on her face. 

 

The old woman grabbed onto Clarke’s wrist tightly and held a dagger to her side.

 

“Now come with me now, all of you.” Clarke made a move to raise her hands in surrender but brought a bottle of rum down on the old crones head instead. The old crone crumpled to the floor.

 

“Not going to happen lady.” Clarke stepped around the old woman before opening and taking a drink of her other bottle.

 

“What was that for?” Otari asked.

 

“I was saving our lives, now come on.” Clarke put the cap back on her bottle and ran out of the pub. The others followed. 

 

On their way out they grabbed Bellona who was in the process of purchasing milk from a merchant. Clarke snatched her away and they sprinted out of town. Bellona shut her mouth when she was about to complain once she heard a pack of paunas chasing after them.

 

“I can’t believe it. That old crone has a pack of paunas at her command!” Raven yelled as they jumped over a creek and took a sharp turn to the left. No one replied and they continued running all throughout the night and much of the next day. 

 

It took a while but soon it was safe enough for the group to take a rest. They sat in silence.

 

“I don’t think we should ever head back to that village,” Clarke said.

 

“Oh relax, that old crone was blind. She doesn’t even know what we look like,” Otari said as she laid on the ground in front of the fire.

 

“No, but she knows all of our voices,” Monty said.

 

“Not mine. She never heard mine, so I’m safe from her. At the very least I could leave you guys to fend her and her pack of paunas for yourselves,” Bellona said.

 

“It doesn’t matter. Every single person in that pub got a good look of us. The old crone is probably having someone draw out WANTED posters right now as we speak,”  Raven said. At this everyone went silent. 

 

“Enough of that, go to bed everyone. It’s going to be a long night,” Clarke said.

 

“Good night.”

 

“Nighty night.”

 

“Night.”

 

“Have a good one.”

 

“Sleep well, guys.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

*One year after being captured*

 

Feri laughed as he hit Clarke across the face with a rock. Clarke gave the rat of a man a blank stare and put her tongue to her lip. Yep, it was gushing blood. So, in honor of their one year anniversary here, Feri had decided to grace everyone with the personal honor of being tortured by him. Of course, he decided to start with the leader, Clarke. At the start of it all, he said he wouldn’t move on until each person he tortured begged him to stop. That was six days ago. Today was day seven, Clarke’s favorite number, so she had a feeling something good was going to come out of this.

 

“What is wrong with you!?” Feri lashed out and punched Clarke in the mouth. The scar running down from the top of her lip to the bottom of her lip- on her left side- kept getting reopened and reopened. It was annoying. 

 

“Can you stop with that? Do you know how long it takes for that cut to heal back over? Thirteen days. Thirteen days that I can’t eat solid foods. It takes a lot of effort to mush up fruits and drink them you know.” Feri growled and moved to sit in a chair across from Clarke.

 

“Do you think this is a game!?” Clarke gagged and brought her head back, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Can you not sit so close? You smell like rats piss.”

 

“All I want to do is talk. Answer my questions and I’ll let you go back to your cell.”

 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to let anyone go until you broke them? I’m still here, relatively unbroken!” Rat man groaned and moved the three strands of hair he had out of his face.

 

“That was until I discovered that you are impossible.”

 

“Why thank you. I think that was the nicest thing you have ever said to me.”

 

“Shut up! Just shut up for once! I’m supposed to be torturing you, not the other way around! Now answer my questions and we can end both of our sufferings.” Clarke started laughing, one of her crazy laughs that she liked to do to freak people out, and her whole body started shaking. Rat man gave her a look before scooting his chair back a little. 

 

“You’re the only one suffering Fer-bear.” Feris eye twitched for the 100th time that day and he bolted out of his chair. He kicked his chair against the wall and started banging it against the ground until it was in pieces. 

 

“That’s it! This is over, I’m leaving you in this cell to rot and die.” Feri stormed over to the door and pushed down on the handle, only to find that it was locked. He tried it about ten more times and even started banging on the door and yelling for the guards. But no one came, and the door never opened. Feri turned around to find Clarke smirking at him with the key in her mouth. She winked at him before swallowing the little key. Feri cried out and put his hands on his head. He slid to the ground and started rocking back and forth.

 

“You should’ve tried that three days ago, it was open then.”

 

“How did you even do that!?" Feri cried from his corner, still rocking on the ground. Clarke chuckled and starting slowly untieing herself.

 

“The guards all owe me favors. I beat them all in Blackjack.” Feri let out another cry and stood up. He leaned back on the wall and looked over at the blonde tied down to a chair in the middle of the room. Her hair was mostly red, with streaks of blonde peaking out, her lip was bleeding badly, there were scars all over her body, and even in that condition, she looked like she was having the time of her life. It confused and concerned Feri. 

 

“What do you want from me!?”

 

“Simple. Tell me the name of Limericks five advisors.” Feri chuckled and shook his head no.

 

“Why would you want to know that?”

 

“Easy, I’m bored and I heard that you’re the only person who knows who they are. I think this whole thing is amusing.”

 

“What about this is amusing?”

 

“The look on your face as you try to figure out who I am, and why I want to know that? You’re probably thinking stupid scenarios like I’m the Daemonium or something. Really this is the most entertainment I’ve had in the last year.” Feri rubbed his forehead. This one liked to play games, but she was right about one thing. She was no one special and couldn’t really do anything with the information. Besides, Feri was going to kill her as soon as he got the key, so she couldn’t tell anyone anything.

 

“Fine. Reagan Friar, Tristian Groves, Graden Fli, Shelby Pundy, and One Leg Winnie Wonder.” Clarke memorized the names in an instant and nodded her head at Feri, concealing her internal smile. 

 

“Alright just come over and I’ll give you the key.” Feri nodded and walked over to her. She was tied up, she couldn’t hurt him. 

 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Clarke said as Feri bent over her.

 

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

 

“No, but the look on your face told me everything I needed to hear. I can indeed hurt you. I can hurt you very badly.” Feri didn’t hear those last words as he stared at the blonde’s neck. He saw something that scared him, scared him even more than the thought of what Limerick would do to him once he found out he told someone. Clarke chuckled as she moved her head to the side, giving Feri a better look of her tattoo.

 

“No, that’s impossible! You disappeared years ago!” Feri trailed off as he put the pieces together. But it was too late for him. Clarke kicked him in the nuts and tied the rope that was never really binding her around his neck. She threw the rope up over the beam in the ceiling and pulled down. She kept pulling until Feri was far off the ground and was choking to death. 

 

“For everything you’ve done, you deserve a worse death. But alas, you aren’t worth that much of my time. And I’m saving my revenge for the person behind all of this. I’ll see you in Hell.” Clarke whispered the last sentence and stepped back as Feri gave his last breath. With a satisfied smirk, Clarke brought up the key that was hidden under her tongue, and spit it into her hand. She unlocked the door and exited the torture chamber, heading towards the dungeons to free her family.

 

When she got to the cells she found every last cell empty. Alarmed, Clarke sprinted along the rows and found everyone locked up in the last cell behind the corner. Weird, they weren’t there when she left. No one was there. This cell was never used. 

 

Costia saw Clarke first and sighed with relief.

 

“Clarke, thank Becca you’re okay. How did you escape them!?”

 

“Escape who? Feri!? That was easy, all it took was seven days of planning. But why are you in here?” Costia gave Clarke a look she couldn’t figure out. 

 

“No, them.” Clarke turned around- her tattoos disappearing as she did- to find thirty warriors pointing spears at her chest. These warriors were not of the prison. These warriors were dressed in full Azgeda gear. 

 

**“Get in the cell. We have been sent by the Queen.”** A female guard with brown hair and blonde highlights was speaking. She had a fierce look on her face and looked to be in charge. She glared at Clarke and Clarke gave her an amused and pissed off look. The hazel-eyed stranger looked taken back for a moment before regaining her composer.

 

“About time you shit-heads found this place. I mean how hard is it to find an illegal prison!? HUH!” The hazel-eyed girl sharpened her glare, from behind Clarke her cellmates shrunk back a little. Clarke rolled her eyes. She had seen acorns scarier than this chick. 

 

**“I’m giving you one last warning. We are taking you either way.”**

 

“Oh there is no way in Becca’s name am I going to be a prisoner again! Fuck this-” Clarke stopped talking as she felt something hit her leg. She looked down and found a dart in her leg. 

 

‘Those damn ice dwellers poisoned me!’ And with that Clarke fell to the ground and everything went black. She heard one thing before she fully succumbed to the darkness.

 

**“The Queen wants to see them immediately. Tell everyone to be careful along the way, this one is dangerous. And she’s not going to be happy when she wakes up.”** If Clarke could feel or move anything she would’ve smirked at that comment. But she can’t, so she didn’t. With that, the darkness enveloped Clarke and she was transferred to the land of the unconscious. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, will try to update once a week.  
> Any suggestions?


End file.
